Secrets
by CharmedCat17
Summary: Bradin has a secret, what could it be? You'll have to read to find out
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Summerland or any of the other summerland characters.  
  
This is a test chapter to see if anybody would be interested. Let me know by reviewing.  
  
Drinking  
  
Bradin was walking on the pier. He was drunk (takes place the first time he drank.) He was heading toward his home. He remembered how to get there but he wondered what his Aunt Ava would do to him. He already had something to make her mad, he didn't want her to think he was a trouble child. He started to get close to his Aunt's house, he was now on the beach. He spotted two people on the beach not to far away and decided to duck behind a boulder.   
  
"You were supposed to be at home." A man's voice said loudly.   
  
"I told you I was going to be gone in an hour. I was getting dinner for Ian." A girl's voice answered the man's.   
  
"No you just left the house for no reason at all." The man said.   
  
Bradin watched from behind the rock as the man hit the girl hard enough to make her fall to the ground. He contemplated getting up and helping her, but found that he get very dizzy when he stood so he stayed where he was.   
  
"Now get up and go home, where you belong." The man said   
  
The girl got up but didn't say anything.   
  
"Did you hear me?" The man yelled at her.   
  
"Yea, I heard you." The girl said as she picked up the bags she had dropped when the man hit her. She turned and started to come toward Bradin.   
  
"Don't turn your back to me." The man shouted as he grabbed the girl's arm.   
  
"You have no right to touch me, so let go or I will tell the social worker next time he comes." The girl said   
  
"No, You wouldn't." The man said as he lightened his grip on the girl.   
  
"Wouldn't I?" The girl asked as she continued to walk toward Bradin.   
  
Bradin watched as the girl walked away from the beach, right toward him. Then he watched the man walk the same way. If it had been during the day, he would have been seen. But luckily he hadn't been seen. But something bothered him, the girl's voice sounded farmiliar.   
  
Once the two people walked by he got up and stubbled home.  
  
The end of the Chapter.  
  
Who is this girl, and what is her connection to Bradin. There are more twists and secrets in chapters to come.  
  
Tell me if you are interested, let me know what you think, good, bad, confusing, whatever it is I would love to hear from you. So please let me know. Tell me if I should continue or not.   



	2. Truth

Truth  
  
A couple of days later Bradin walked into Jay's shop. He had been surfing and Jay asked him to watch the store for a little while. As he entered he noticed no one was around.  
  
"Hello." Bradin called into the store, as he put the surfboard on the rack.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute." Came a female voice from the back.  
  
Bradin watched a slim figure come out from the back. She was dressed in a tight light blue tank top and long shorts. She had long brown hair with blue highlights, and blonde highlights. Her arms were very well defined.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked before she saw him. She looked at him "Bradin?" She asked after she saw his face.  
  
"Yea." Bradin said not recognizing her that entire well.  
  
"You don't remember me do you? Hold on." Said the girl as she put her brown hair on her head.  
  
Bradin took a minute, but then it hit him. "Cat," the girl nodded her head "Oh, my Gosh, I am so sorry I didn't recognize you."  
  
"It's no problem, my hair was always up when I was around you. So you are here working for Jay?" Cat asked  
  
"Yea, how did you know?"  
  
"Well, a boy from Kansas in a surf shop, doesn't quiet mix and also Jay told me that you were going to come by."  
  
"Yea, I work here."  
  
Cat came out from behind the counter.  
  
"You might want to cover up." She said as she handed him a towel and looked at his wetsuit. "I'm used to seeing that but most people feel uncomfortable went they see half naked people.  
  
Bradin went into the back and when he returned he was dressed in a tee shirt with a blue strip on it and some shorts.  
  
Cat was at the desk with a costumer. She was drawing on a piece of paper. He went over to the counter and looked to see what she was drawing. He saw her drawing on a surfboard it had flames and water clashing together. 7'5" was written on the top, he went over to another costumer and helped him.  
  
"Bradin." Cat called over to him.  
  
"Yea." Bradin answered.  
  
"Could you watch over the store for awhile, I have a lesson to go teach. Jay should be back in like 30."  
  
"Yea, sure." Bradin said.  
  
"Thanks." Cat said  
  
Bradin watched as she disappeared in the back, only to have her reappear in a wet suit, with a board under her arm. Bradin watched her leave the shop barefoot expect for something that was on her ankle, not the strap for the surfboard. He watched her run down to the beach 'I forgot how in shape she was.' Bradin thought to himself as she disappeared from his site.  
  
Bradin went back to work. He didn't even notice Jay come in.  
  
"We're going to be closing soon, mate." Jay said in his Austrian accent.  
  
"Oh, hey Jay. Just finishing up."  
  
"Did you meet Cat?" Jay asked  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Where is she now?"  
  
"She said she had a lesson to get to."  
  
"Bradin stay here." Jay said as he did he went out the door and ran toward were Bradin watched Cat disappear in.  
  
"Ok." Bradin said as he watched Jay disappear too.  
  
Five minutes later Jay came back this time with Cat and her board. Jay had her board under his arm.  
  
"Jay give me back my board." Cat said as they entered the shop.  
  
"You shouldn't be surfing yet." Jay said.  
  
"I'm not. I was just sitting on it, watching the kid surf. It's easier on my ankle to not have to try to keep me afloat." Cat said  
  
"The doctor said in a couple of days you could surf again." Jay said  
  
"I'm not surfing yet, just give me the board." Cat said  
  
Jay gave her the board and watched her enter the back room.  
  
"Why cannot she surf yet?" Bradin asked  
  
"She broke her ankle." Jay said.  
  
"How?" Bradin said  
  
"She fell off her board and couldn't get out from under the waves, they just kept coming. Luckily she finally was able to but then another wave came and dragged her under. That time she was pushed into the reef, she hit so hard that she broke her ankle mostly because there was a rock right were she it the reef." Jay said  
  
"You know, Jay, you shouldn't talk about such things unless you know the person you are talking about isn't in the room or in hearing distance." Cat said as she emerged from the back, wearing what she had on earlier.  
  
"You're luck to be alive." Jay said. "I didn't think anybody could hold their breath that long when you were under."  
  
"Well you would be surprised what people do in life or death situation." Cat said. "Right Bradin."  
  
"Yea, strange things." Bradin said as he looked away from Catheren.  
  
"Listen I have to go take care of Ian, so I'll be at your house about six." Cat said now looking at Jay.  
  
"Yea sounds good to me." Jay said  
  
Cat walked out  
  
"What was that about?" Bradin asked  
  
"Ava invited her over for dinner." Jay said as he headed toward the back.  
  
"Ian." Bradin said when realization hit him. The night he was drunk the girl on the beach. Bradin ran out of the shop in the direction Cat was walking.  
  
"Cat." Bradin called after her as he spotted her back.  
  
Cat stopped where she was and turned around she waited for him to catch up.  
  
"What's up?" Cat asked  
  
"I saw you on the beach the other night." Bradin blurted out.  
  
"OK." Cat responded not knowing which night he was talking about.  
  
"Who was the guy?" Bradin asked  
  
"What guy?" Cat asked  
  
"The guy that hit you." Bradin said.  
  
"Oh, you saw that?" Cat said  
  
"Yea, who is he?" Bradin asked  
  
"He's my Uncle." Cat said  
  
"And he beats you?" Bradin asked  
  
"Yea." Cat said  
  
"Does he do what your father did to you... to me." Bradin said  
  
"First off my real father died went I was a month old. Secondly that guy was my stepfather. But no my Uncle doesn't do that stuff to me." Cat said  
  
"Except beat you." Bradin said  
  
"Right." Cat said as he looked away. "Listen I have to go and see Ian. See you tonight." Cat said as he turned and ran away from Bradin. Bradin just watched her leave.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Tell me what you guys think. Bradin's secret will be told to you guys slowly. What could it be what secret does he have, what did Cat's stepfather do to him and her? You guys have to review to find out. 


	3. The dinner party

I do not own.  
  
The Dinner Party.  
  
That night Cat came over at six. She was alone, with out Ian. Bradin stood just out of the people on the first floors sight and watched the exchange.   
  
"Hey, Cat good to see you again". Ava said as she hugged Cat just after she entered.   
  
Cat had changed into a long tight shirt and long pants.   
  
"It's good to see you too Ava." Cat said   
  
"There's the fashion model." Susannah said as she gave Cat a hug too.   
  
Next was Johnny. He hugged her and kissed her forehead. "It's been awhile."   
  
"That it has." Cat said to Johnny.   
  
Cat finally got through the door and down the steps. Bradin noticed she had a slight limp. Jay came into the house from his room and gave her a kiss on the head. "Glad you could make it." Jay said   
  
"Bradin, Niki, Derrick come down here." Johnny yelled up the stairs.   
  
Bradin was the first to start down the stairs but Niki and Derrick ran down blowing past him.   
  
"Cat." Derrick cried as he recognized her.   
  
"Hey cutie." Cat said as Derrick grabbed her legs causing her to put her arms against the walls around her to keep from falling on top of him.   
  
"Derrick let her go." Niki said from behind him.   
  
Derrick did as he was told.   
  
"Long time no see, Niki." Cat said.   
  
"I missed you, you were the one person in Kansas, I told everything too." Niki said as she hugged Cat.   
  
"Well, you stopped telling me. What's this I hear about you and Cameron?" Cat asked.   
  
"I'll tell you later." Niki said as she let Cat go and backed away.   
  
Bradin was now down the stairs and right behind his sister.   
  
"Hey Bradin." Cat said   
  
"Hey, good to see you again." Bradin said as he hugged her.   
  
"Dinners ready." Ava called from the kitchen. Everybody walked to the kitchen and sat down. Ava and Johnny sat at the heads of the table with Susannah, Derrick, and Niki on one side, and Bradin, Cat and Jay on the other. They started eating when Ava spoke up.   
  
"So how do you guys know each other." She asked   
  
"Cat was Bradin's first girlfriend." Niki said   
  
"Shut up Niki." Bradin said, if he had been across from her he would have kick her.   
  
"Really my parents were friends with theirs, I used to live in Kansas. Since Bradin and I were born about the same time we became good friends." Cat said   
  
"So you are a girl that is his friend." Ava said   
  
"Yea." Cat answered   
  
"When did your family move here?" Susannah asked, "You never told us."   
  
"When I turned 15, since about the time you guys met me."   
  
"Whose in your family, you never talked about them before." Johnny asked.  
  
"Ian." Cat said   
  
Cat looked at Jay and Jay looked at her.   
  
"Ian?" Johnny asked.   
  
"My younger brother, he's about Derrick's age."   
  
"What about your parents." Ava asked   
  
"They died, right after we moved here. I live with my Uncle now."   
  
The rest of the meal they talked about random things. When dinner ended they all moved to the back porch.   
  
"Bradin can I talk to you?" Cat asked   
  
"Sure." Bradin said. The two headed toward the water. The other six remained on the porch watching the two silowets on the beach. Bradin stepped in front of Cat so they couldn't see her clearly.   
  
"Bradin about the last time I saw you." Cat began.   
  
"I saw you in the beach. I was just worried. I hadn't seen you for about two years. I thought you had disappeared or were hiding from me."   
  
"Thanks for worrying, but I wasn't talking about that night. The last two night I saw you in Kansas."   
  
"Oh, those times."   
  
"Yea."   
  
"I didn't tell anybody if that is what you were thinking." Bradin said.   
  
"No, that's not it."   
  
"Then what?"   
  
"What I said to you, I meant it."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Do you remember what I said?"   
  
"Yea, clear as day."   
  
"I meant every word, with and without the guns pointed at out heads."   
  
Bradin was silent for a minute. He wasn't sure how to react. Cat turned to look at him. One thing came to his mind. He leaned toward Cat's face and kissed her. It was short but passionate.   
  
"I meant what I said too." Bradin said. He had his forehead against Cat's. He looked from her lips to her ocean blue eyes. She looked back at his eyes. He leaned in again and kissed her again, this one longer.  
  
Back on the porch   
  
"Something happened the two night before she left between them." Niki said to on one in particular.   
  
"What do you mean?" Ava asked   
  
"He would go to her house every night for the month before her family left. The second to last time he came home he acted different."   
  
"How different?" Susannah asked.   
  
"Well he would always say good-night to everyone, then he would go to bed. But the last night he came home, he tried to sneak in. My parents heard him come in, but he didn't enter the family room, so they went to check on him. I heard him yelling to them telling them to leave, and then something broke. But the next day after he came back from her house he was back to normal." Niki said   
  
Jay hadn't said anything through out this whole thing. But he watched the two seventeen year olds. Everybody else watched them too, and watched them walk up. They sat on the porch for a while and talked when Cat looked at her watch.   
  
"I think I should go now." Cat said   
  
"I'll give you a ride." Jay said as he stood up.   
  
"What time is it?" Ava asked   
  
"Almost ten." Cat said   
  
"Well, it's time for you to go to bed Derrick." Ava said.   
  
Derrick got up and hugged Cat then went toward the stairs.   
  
"I think I should too." Niki said. "Come by soon." She said to Cat.   
  
"Sure." Cat said.   
  
She waited for the two youngest to go up the stairs then turned to the adults. Bradin stood behind her. "Thanks for dinner." She said   
  
"No, problem, stop by soon." Ava said as she got up and hugged Cat goodbye.   
  
"Yea, next time I will fit you for one of our outfits." Susannah said as she hugged Cat.   
  
"Thanks." Cat said   
  
"See you later kiddo." Johnny said   
  
"Bye." Cat said to him   
  
Jay headed toward the door, Cat followed. She turned around "See you tomorrow Bradin." She said as she went out the door.   
  
"Are you seeing her tomorrow?" Johnny asked   
  
"Yea, she wants to see me surf." Bradin said as he headed for the stairs so he could get some sleep.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
What happened between the two teens, could it have been something horrible. And why would there be guns pointed at their heads. You will have to review to find out.  
  
Tell me what you guys think.   



	4. The Accident

I do not own any of the Summerland character, no money is involved in writing this.  
  
Sorry if I confused all of you but there are some 'secrets' in this story hence the name of it. I made them be 17 instead of 16 because it worked better; the gun thing will be explained eventually. To let you know there is rape talked about in this story  
  
The accident  
  
The next couple of days Cat and Bradin hung out.  
  
It was the day of the surf competition; Erika brought Bradin and Cat there.  
  
Jay was sitting out after breaking his ankle, Bradin had just finished surfing on Jay's board. Erika was just getting out of the water. She came and sat down next to Jay. The three were watching Cat surf now.  
  
"So you two together." Jay asked Bradin.  
  
"Yea." Bradin said  
  
"It's about time you found someone."  
  
They watched Cat. She hadn't fallen the whole day, but that didn't mean she wouldn't. She started to turn but it didn't look like her ankle was going to hold her up. She fell backward into the water. Bradin's eyes went wide. He stood looked out into the water. A minute had gone by and he hadn't spotted Cat's head yet. He ran into the water just as he spotted her. She was struggling to crawl out of the water. He helped her out of the water. She turned over on her back. Bradin saw a large cut on her forehead. He looked at her ankle and saw it was already black, blue, and swelling. The paramedics came and checked her out. They put an air cast on her ankle and a bandage on her head.  
  
After she was bandages, Erika, Jay, Bradin, and Cat headed to Erika's car.  
  
"Why don't you just stay at our house tonight." Jay said from the passenger seat.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Cat said She was sitting in the back with Bradin. They were snuggling together. The surfboards were next to Cat. Erika was driving  
  
They arrived at the house as the others were about to leave.  
  
Bradin, Derrick, Johnny, Ava, Susannah, and Cat went outside. Jay and Erika said on the couch. Niki was on the phone with Cameron.  
  
Cat sat next to the picnic basket that Ava had pack. She watched as the others played with the football. They finished playing and they went to sit down around the basket.  
  
That night Cat slept on the couch, well she tried to sleep on the couch.  
  
Bradin couldn't sleep, so he went to check on Cat. She quietly went down the stairs. He quietly went up to the couch.  
  
"Cat." Bradin said  
  
"Bradin." Cat asked  
  
"Hey." He said as he came up to sit by her. "Couldn't sleep?" he whispered  
  
"You know me and couched." Cat said  
  
"Yea, I do. It's the same with me" Bradin said "Do you want to sleep in my bed?"  
  
"No." Cat said  
  
"Are you sure?" Bradin asked  
  
"I don't think your Aunt would like it very much." Cat said  
  
Without another word, Bradin picked Cat up and carried her up the stairs to his room.  
  
"What about Derrick?" Cat asked  
  
"Don't worry about him." Bradin said as he came up to his bed. He gently laid her down, and then laid next to her, putting his arms around her waist they fell asleep.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
I promise you eventually you will know what these two have gone though but you will have to be patient. I have to work up to the big reveal. Just to let you guys know these two have known each other since they were kids, they feel completely comfortable with each other. They have slept this way before too.  
  
I am trying to update everyday, but I will need at least one review to do that. 


	5. Who is it?

I do not own them  
  
Who is it?  
  
The next day Bradin and Cat woke up early. They headed down the stairs   
  
"Where you sleeping up there?" Ava asked as she spotted Bradin helping Cat down the stairs.   
  
"No, I didn't know if there was a bathroom down here, but I remembered there was one up there, when I came out Bradin was up and he helped me down the stairs." Cat said   
  
"How did you get up there?" Johnny asked indicating her broken ankle.   
  
"I crawled for the most part." Cat said   
  
"Fun isn't it." Jay said sarcastically   
  
"A blast." Cat said sarcastically   
  
"So what would you two like for breakfast?" Ava said finally convinced with their story.   
  
"I was hoping I could get Ian. I don't think he ate dinner last night." Cat said   
  
"Sure."   
  
"I'll go get him now if you don't mind."   
  
"Go ahead."   
  
"I'll come with you." Bradin said   
  
The two teens left. They walked about a block when Cat limped over to a door. She pulled a key out and opened the door.   
  
"So this is where you live." Bradin stated more than asked   
  
"Yea." Cat said   
  
Cat walked into the building and went toward a bed room. She opened the door and quickly tiptoed over to the bed.   
  
"Ian...wake-up." Cat said while slightly shaking the young boy.   
  
"Cat." Ian said   
  
"Hey, buddy, come on and get dressed. We're going to Ava's again for breakfast."   
  
"Ok." Ian said   
  
Cat left the room and went into another. Bradin watched as a 22-year-old girl came out of the room Cat just entered and then leave the house. Bradin entered the room Cat just went into He spotted Cat looking into a crib.   
  
"Hey." Bradin said   
  
"Hey." Cat said back not even looking at him.   
  
Bradin watched as Cat gently picked up the kid that was in the crib. She placed the child on a changing table and changed her. Then Cat picked out some clean clothes and changed her cloths. She grabbed a bag and with the little girl left the room. Bradin followed. He didn't know who this kid was. Maybe she is the 22-year-old's.   
  
"Does Canan really have to come?" Ian asked as he emerged from his room.   
  
"Yes, she does." Cat said as she opened the front door.   
  
The little kid started to wake up (yes the kid is a good sleeper.)   
  
"Hey, beautiful." Cat said to the little girl in her arms. The girl started to squirm so Cat put her down and held her hand. The four people walked down the rode and then turned into Ava's house. Bradin opened the door. Ian was the first in.   
  
"Hey Ian." Johnny said when he spotted Ian running into the house.   
  
"Johnny." Ian said, they did a handshake and then they sat down.   
  
"I'm sorry to bring Canan with out asking, but my friend at to be someplace at ten and I cannot leave Canan alone." Cat said   
  
"What about your Uncle?" Ava asked "Not that we don't want her here, she is so cute."   
  
"I moved out of my Uncles house about a week ago, I brought Canan and Ian with me."   
  
Jay looked up at Cat.   
  
When he saw the kid he got up and went towards her.   
  
"Do you mind?" Jay asked   
  
"No go ahead. If she wants to be held go ahead and hold her." Cat said   
  
Jay picked up the little kid and she laughed as he raised her in the air up and down a few times. "I haven't seen this little girl in awhile." Jay said   
  
"I know it's been a couple of months."   
  
"Breakfast is ready." Ava said   
  
Cat, Bradin, Ian, Johnny, Susannah, Jay, and Canan went toward the table. Jay sat down with Canan on his lap. Breakfast was served. A few minutes later Niki and Derrick came down and sat with them too.  
  
End of chapter.  
  
Thanks for the reviews all of you a couple more chapters and you will know what happened between Cat and Bradin.  



	6. The Kick Out

I do not own them  
  
The Kick out  
  
When breakfast was over the three youngest kids went out to play on the beach. Cat and Bradin sat on the back steps to watch the,. Ava came out and sat next to Cat.  
  
"Is she yours?" Ava asked  
  
Cat looked at her. "No, my mothers." She said. "The week before my mother died she was born."  
  
"Oh." Ava said. "Sorry about you're mother."  
  
"Don't be." Ca said "She deserved some of it."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well." Cat began but was interrupted by Canan  
  
"Ma." Canan cried.  
  
"What's wrong?" Cat asked the child  
  
Canan pointed to her foot. Cat looked at the bottom of it.  
  
"There's nothing there, sweetie." Cat said  
  
Canan then left, but came back shortly after sitting on Cat's lap.  
  
"I'm going to go put her down for a nap. It's time for one." Cat said as she started to stand up.  
  
"I got her." Bradin said as he stood up. He picked Canan up and brought her into the house.  
  
Five minutes later Bradin came back down.  
  
"What did you do with her?" Cat asked  
  
"I put her on my bed." Bradin said  
  
"Bradin."  
  
"Don't worry I surrounded her with pillows, she wont be able to fall off.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Ava had left while Bradin was taking care of Canan, so Bradin sat behind Cat. He put his arms around her.  
  
"How long should she sleep for?" He asked  
  
"She'll cry when she wakes up, usually about an hour after she fell asleep.  
  
The rest of the day nothing much happened. Cat, Ian and Canan were invited to stay over so they did. Canan was laid on a couch cushion on the floor next to Bradin's bed. Ian slept on an air mattress on the far side of Derrick's bed. About midnight Bradin headed down the stairs. He picked Cat up after some arguing and brought her up.  
  
But Ava woke-up at one in the morning, she went and checked on all of the kids. She walked into the boy's room and saw Cat and Bradin sleeping together. She got angry. She went over to the bed and shook both teens awake  
  
Bradin woke up and looked at his Aunt  
  
"Aunt Ava." Bradin said he then realized that Cat was still in the bed. "It's not what it looks like."  
  
"I bet." Ava said.  
  
"It's my fault." Cat said  
  
"I want you out of this house now." Ava said  
  
"Aunt Ava." Bradin said  
  
"No it's fine Bradin. Can Ian and Canan stay here till tomorrow, once I pick them up?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Thanks." Cat said as she got out of the bed, she walked out of the bedroom door and started down the stairs. Bradin went after her, to help her  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Tell me what you think. Once I get a review you will find out what secret the two teens have.   



	7. The Truth

I do not own any of the Summerland characters  
  
Thanks for all the reviews, and telling me what you think about it. I am very glad most of you understand it.  
  
The Truth  
  
Ava watched as Catheren descended down the stairs, she had a gut feeling that she just made a huge mistake.  
  
Bradin came back upstairs walked right past his Aunt, and got into his bed.  
  
"Bradin." Ava began.  
  
"Go to bed, Aunt Ava." Bradin said as he turned over in his bed, looking away from his Aunt.  
  
Ava didn't know what to say, she decided she would have to deal with this a later time.  
  
An hour later the phone rang. (At 2:00 am.) Bradin quickly picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello." Bradin asked  
  
"Bradin help me." He heard the voice on the other end say.  
  
"Cat." Bradin said worry evident in his voice.  
  
"I'm at Jamie's, Jay knows where that is. Please help." Cat said into the phone,. "Stop touching me, let me go." She said to someone in the room. The call ended and Bradin ran to Jay's room.  
  
When he reached Jay's room he knocked on the door.  
  
"What?" The tired Austrian asked as he opened the door.  
  
"Cat's in trouble." Bradin said  
  
"Where is she?" Jay asked thinking she was still in the house.  
  
"At Jamie's, that's all she said." Bradin said  
  
"Come on." Jay said as he grabbed his keys.  
  
The two got into Jay car and drove.  
  
"How do you know she's in trouble?"  
  
"She called. I told her to call if she got in trouble."  
  
Two minutes later Jay's car pulled up to a dark house.  
  
"Come on." Jay said as he got out. They both walked up to the house. (Jay still has the cast on his foot, just to let you know.)  
  
Jay opened the front do. It was unlocked; Bradin looked in and saw a guy, Jamie, on top of Cat.  
  
Jay went tight toward Jamie and talked him to the ground. Ignoring the pain in his ankle.  
  
All Bradin could hear from the two men was murmuring. He went over to Cat and untied her arms that were tired to the end of the couch. (they were tied because she was fighting Jamie and he didn't want to be punched my her.) After about a minute of fighting Jay was done with Jamie.  
  
"Are you alright?" Jay asked Cat as he took off his shirt and put it around Cat's shoulders. He had a beater on underneath.  
  
"I'll be fine." Cat said as she accepted the shirt.  
  
"Why are you here?" Jay asked  
  
"Ava kicked her out." Bradin said as he started toward the door with Cat in his arms. (She was walking. His arms were around her shoulders.)  
  
When they got back to the house Jay told them to stay in his room. He would sleep on the couch. After some arguing he left.  
  
Bradin and Cat fell asleep, but were awaken, when Ava came storming into the room, with Jay right behind her.  
  
"Ava don't" Jay said just before she opened the door.  
  
"Jay shut up, I though I kicked you out of this house" Ava began as she spotted Cat and Bradin in the bed. Both were sitting up now.  
  
"Ava."  
  
"Jay, not now."  
  
"You did and I am sorry." Cat said  
  
"Sorry isn't going to cut it." Ava began. "I kicked you out because you were in bed with Bradin. Now here you are again the same night. I don't understand. It's bad enough you..."  
  
"Aunt Ava." Bradin called trying to get her to shut up for a minute.  
  
"Not now, Bradin." Ava said "I don't understand this, you get kicked out for doing something but you do it again anyways, and it's behind my back. How dare you ask Jay to let you two sleep here..." Ava rambled on and on  
  
Bradin was getting sick of it, he couldn't stand anymore of his Aunt yelling at them. "She was almost raped." Bradin yelled out. He said it before he could stop himself or think of the consequences.  
  
Ava stopped mind sentence. "What did you say?" She asked Bradin.  
  
"She was almost raped." Bradin said but quieter this time.  
  
Ava took a moment this time before she spoke again. "Your Uncle tried to rape you?" She asked trying to stay calm.  
  
"I wasn't at my Uncles." Cat said  
  
"Then where were you?" Ava asked  
  
"I went to a friends house, and my friend got the wrong idea."  
  
"Why did you move out?"  
  
Cat took a moment to answer. "Because he beats me." Cat said. "I moved out a week ago and moved in with a friend. I couldn't go to her house because she works a 36- hour shift at the hospital. She wants to be a surgeon. She locks the house, and I don't have a key yet."  
  
"I'm so sorry." Ava said. "I didn't know. Why did you live with your Uncle is he beats you?"  
  
"He was the only sort of family I had left. My father's family died. My mothers family disowned her. And my stepfather only had a brother. So we moved in with is, But he was like our step father." Cat said, as she began to talk Bradin noticed she was starting to get smaller. (Crunching up in a ball, trying to get away from everybody, smaller)  
  
"Your stepfather beat you."  
  
Cat didn't answer right away so Bradin decided to answer for her.  
  
"Yea, and more." Bradin said Cat looked at him and he mouthed. 'They would find out eventually anyways.'  
  
Cat mouthed back. 'I know.'  
  
"And more?" Ava asked  
  
"When I was 14, he made me do everything but sex with him. All the foreplay you can think of. Every night he would make me do that. But one night he wasn't him so Bradin came over and we were playing Monopoly. Bradin kept cheating and missing the places I had, by adding a number or subtracting one, depending on which ones he was trying to miss. So I ended up knocking his onto the ground. I sat on his chest and hit him with a pillow. That's when my stepfather came in. He picked me off of Bradin's chest and onto the couch I had in my room. He made Bradin watch. See my stepfather didn't want Bradin to run and tell someone so he had a gun; he had it point at Bradin most of the time that night. When he had finished with me he told Bradin that if he said anything to anybody he would kill me.  
  
'The next night, Bradin was at the front door; my stepfather had called him and told him to come over. That night my stepfather tied us up and made us watch my mother and him have sex. My mother left for work, she worked the night shifts at the hospital. He untied us and told us to do the same, but with Bradin's boxers on and my underwear on, we pretended to have sex on my couch. That was what happened for the first month. He would hold the gun to the others head when telling one of us to do something. But after a month he had two friends come over. Each had a gun pointed to our heads. That night Bradin and I had sex. My stepfather videotaped it. The next day he died. A few days later I begged my mom to let us move. She moved in with my Uncle. Then died less than a year later." Cat said finishing her story  
  
Bradin looked at her and didn't think he could get smaller. He moved slightly and put his arms around her.  
  
"I had to idea." Ava said.  
  
"Not many people do." Cat said. She looked at Jay then away. Bradin saw this exchange and wondered what it meant. But he didn't have much time to think about it for a cry was heard up stairs. Cat looked at Bradin. "That's Canan" She said  
  
"I'll get her." Bradin said he let her go and walked past his Aunt and Jay. Jay put a hand on Bradin's shoulder. Then he knew Jay had known what had happened for a while now. Bradin made his way up the stairs and to his room. He found Canan sitting there starring but when she saw him she put her small arms up and wanted him to pick her up. He did, but set her down on his bed to change her. Once she was changed Bradin carried her down the stairs, then out to Jay's bed room. His Aunt had already left and Jay was just leaving, when Bradin came in."  
  
"Mama." Canan cried as she saw Cat sitting on the bed.  
  
"Hey baby." Cat said  
  
Bradin handed Canan to Cat then went to go her on the other side of Cat.  
  
"So she'd yours." Bradin stated more than asked  
  
"Yea." Cat said  
  
"Is she mine?" Bradin asked he looked into Cat's eyes and she looked back into his.  
  
"Yea." She said "After I moved here I met Jay. Before I was showing to be pregnant he introduced me to Ava, Johnny, and Susannah. That was when Susannah start the whole fashion model thing. But I didn't want the to know I was pregnant so I stopped hanging out with them once I started to show. Jay saw me one day and asked how far along I was. I told him and he's been helping me out since." Cat explained to Bradin why Jay would know.  
  
"That's not what I asked."  
  
"I know but you were going to."  
  
"True. Did you tell him about us?"  
  
"Eventually Yea. I didn't know that Jay lived with your Aunt. I though they were just good friends. But he hasn't told a soul. That's why I work at his shop. I needed money and wonted to earn it. Jay was just going to give me the money. I gave lessons once I had given birth to her and I made boards for extra money. So I told Jay everything. He taught me how to surf, after Canan was born and helped me get back into shape. He would watch her in the store, when I was giving lessons.  
  
"He's seems to care for you." Bradin said  
  
"Only as a sister."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yea, I'm sure. I told him there was someone in Kansas who stole my heart. He went through a lot to help me live, I told Jay."  
  
"Are you sure, she'd mine?"  
  
"You're the only person I have ever had sex with Bradin."  
  
"I'm glad." Bradin said as he leaned in for a kiss  
  
Canan started giggling.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Cat asked. Canan after the kiss ended.  
  
"Mama...kissing Bran." Canan said as he giggled more.  
  
Jay walked in  
  
"Here let me have my Godchild for a little while. I think mama needs to sleep still." Jay said to Canan. He walked out he door holding her.  
  
"You made Jay the Godfather." Bradin asked  
  
"Yea, do you have a problem with that." Cat asked  
  
"By the way, what does Canan mean?"  
  
"It means 'Beloved' in Turkish." Cat said as she laid down.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?" Bradin asked  
  
"I didn't want it to hurt you, if I told you while you were still in Kansas..."  
  
"I would have tried to help you."  
  
"I know and I didn't want you to have to. I was my problem." Cat said as she kissed him  
  
"But..." Bradin said when the kiss ended.  
  
"No but..can we please talk about this later?" She asked  
  
"Sure."   
  
"Good."  
  
"Is she from the first time or the second time?" He asked  
  
"The second time." Cat said.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Very, did you have fun on the couch?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Did you enjoy the bed better?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"So there you go, now shut up and go to sleep." Cat said  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
Yes they did it twice once when forced by the stepfather, and the next day after they found out he was dead.   
  
Well that was long, now you know what happen. I don't know if I should write more of this story or not. This is the last I have written so far, but let me know if I should continue or if I should leave it like this.   
  
I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think  



	8. The talk

Thank you all for the reviews, I loved them all. Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy.  
  
The Talk  
  
A couple of days later, Jay was working in his shop. He had been having a slow day so when he heard someone walk in he looked up. He watched as Bradin walked in.  
  
"Hey Bradin." Jay said  
  
"Hey." Bradin said. "Have you seen Cat? I was supposed to meet her at the beach an hour ago."  
  
"Yea, she wasn't feeling well so I sent her home." Jay said  
  
"How bad was she?"  
  
"She didn't look well, she was a little pail, and she had a fever."  
  
"Is she home with Canan?"  
  
"No, Canan is here. She's sleeping in the back."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Can we talk?" Jay asked  
  
"Sure, what about?" Bradin asked as he sat on a stool near the counter.  
  
"Cat told you right?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About Canan?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"She's also yours right?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Are you going to help her out." Jay asked. "She's done the hardest part already, well until the teens."  
  
"Yea, I want to help her out the best I can."  
  
"Good. Do you want Canan to know who you are?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Also a good thing, but you know there is a lot of responsibility with raising a kid right?"  
  
"I know." Bradin said "If I had known sooner, I would have tried to help out. Cat didn't tell me until a couple of days ago."  
  
"I know she didn't but you have to understand, if you want to help now you have to help from now on. You cannot just stop showing up and helping out. Canan really seems to like you. You cannot disappear from her life once you tell her you're her father."  
  
"I'm going to do the best I can to help them both. I love Cat and I love Canan, I don't want lose them. I want them in my life now, and as far as I can see into the future I still want them in my life. I want to be apart of their lives too. I know it is going to be hard but I need to do this."  
  
"Good to hear it." Jay said  
  
"Mommy, Jay." Came a quiet voice in the back of the store."  
  
"I'll be right there, Canan." Jay called to the back. "I'll be back to talk about this later." Jay said as he turned and disappeared in them back of the shop.  
  
End of chapter  
  
Hope you enjoyed I willl be updating soon, but I am going to now go to my birthday party.  



	9. Telling

Sorry I took so long to update I got a little busy and I was also trying to figure out how I wanted this to work out. I have idea's now so here you guys go.  
  
Telling  
  
Bradin and Jay had finished their talk. Jay told Bradin to go home and talk to Cat. Jay would still be looking after Canan. Bradin walked into Jay's room to see Cat asleep on it. He didn't want to wake her up but he wanted to talk to her about Canan.  
  
Apparently Cat isn't a very sound sleeper she woke up and looked straight at Bradin.  
  
"What's up?" Cat asked, her voice tired and half asleep.  
  
Bradin jumped a little he hadn't been looking at Cat and was surprised to see her awake. "I thought you were a sound sleeper." Bradin said  
  
"Never was. What's up?" Cat asked  
  
"I want to tell her." Bradin said  
  
"Tell who, what?" Cat asked  
  
"Tell Canan, that I am her father." Bradin said  
  
"Are you sure?" Cat asked  
  
"Yeah." Bradin said. "I mean, I know that it will be more responsibility on me, and all that stuff, Jay already talked to me about it. I want her to know."  
  
"You seem sincere. How about you let me nap until Jay gets home with her, then we can tell her. Okay." Cat asked  
  
"Sounds good to me." Bradin said as he kissed her forehead. He felt how cold she was. But also he felt he fever.  
  
Cat turned over in the bed and pulled the blankets up to her chin. She fell asleep, leaving Bradin to wonder what she had.  
  
But unknown to both of them someone was outside watching them.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
I hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think.   



	10. Telling Canan

I do not own them and I never will  
  
Here it is the next chapter  
  
Telling Canan  
  
Bradin sat on the bed next to the sleeping form for Cat. It had been an hour but he didn't seem to notice. He heard a car drive up about fifteen minutes ago but he wasn't sure who it was. Then he heard the sound of someone running to the room he and Cat were in.  
  
"Mommy...Mommy." Came a little voice from outside the room.  
  
Bradin watched a small petit girl came into the room.  
  
"What?" Cat asked tired  
  
"Guess what Jay said I could have." Canan said  
  
"What?" Cat asked Canan now looking at her.  
  
"He said after dinner I could have ice cream." Canan said  
  
"That's great sweetie." Cat said  
  
"I tried to delay her. She is just to fast for me." Jay said from the doorway.  
  
Bradin hadn't seen Jay approach the doorway  
  
"It's okay, Jay." Cat said  
  
Jay left leaving Cat, Bradin, and Canan in his room.  
  
"Can I have ice cream mommy?" Canan asked  
  
"Sure, after dinner." Cat said  
  
"I'm going to go tell Jay." Canan said as she started to walk away.  
  
"Canan wait. I have something to tell you." Cat said  
  
"What mommy?" Canan asked as she came back toward the bed and sat down on the edge.  
  
"You know how I told you that Daddy was still in Kansas when you asked me about it." Cat said  
  
"Yea, it was when I saw that man waking if a kid. He had called him Daddy, what about it?" Canan asked. She had a curious look on her face.  
  
"Well you told me you wanted to meet your dad some day soon."  
  
"Yea, that way I could go to work for him."  
  
Cat laughed slightly. "I'm not sure your there's a father daughter day at his work."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well your dad works for Jay."  
  
"He does. Has he seen me there?"  
  
"Yeah he has." Bradin said. It was the first time he had talked to his daughter in the conversation.  
  
"Have I met him?"  
  
"Yes." Cat said  
  
"What does he look like?"  
  
"Well he looks like Bradin."  
  
"Really, so Bran looks like daddy."  
  
"Yea. They look exactly the same."  
  
"How do you tell them apart?" Canan said. Confused because she didn't yet understand that the reason Bradin looked like her daddy was because he was her dad.  
  
"Sweetie, Bradin is your father."  
  
Canan didn't say anything for a minute, taking in the information to the best of the ability of a two year old. When she finally realized what her mother was trying to say she jumped up on the bed and hugged Bradin.  
  
When she finished the hug she looked at his square in the eyes. "Can I call you Daddy?" She asked  
  
"If you want." Bradin said. "You can call me what you want to."  
  
"Even Pop." Canan said  
  
"Sure." Bradin said  
  
"I have daddy." Canan yelled. "Mommy I have a daddy."  
  
"I know sweetie."  
  
"What are you going to call me?" Canan asked Bradin  
  
"What do you mean?" Bradin asked  
  
"Well mommy calls me Sweetie, or sweetie pie. What are you going to call me?"  
  
Bradin took a minute, he hadn't though what he was going call her. "Why don't I call you Sweetie?" Bradin said  
  
"No, mommy calls me that, you need something new." Canan said  
  
Bradin though for a minute he tried to think of the nicknames his mother used for him and his sister and brother. Only one came to mind.  
  
"How about Angel?" Bradin asked  
  
"I like it." Canan said.  
  
"Listen, I've been in bed all afternoon and now I have to go." Cat said as she sat up.  
  
"I'm going to stay and talk with Daddy." Canan said  
  
"You do that." Cat said, "I'll be back eventually." She sat as she stood up and walked to the door.  
  
Someone had been listening, but she ran before anybody could see her.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
The person in this chapter that was listening is different then person that heard them in the last chapter.  
  
The next chapter will let you know who this first person was, but I wont tell you the second person yet. 


	11. Telling Ava

I do not own them  
  
Telling Ava  
  
Cat was on her way back to Jay's room, the room that she had been sleeping in for the last week. Jay had been sleeping on the couch or in Bradin's bed depending on Bradin. She walked through the kitchen and saw that Ava and Susannah were making dinner. She was about half way to the door when she heard Ava talk.  
  
"Cat, can I talk to you?" Ava said  
  
"Sure. What about?" Cat asked as she started walking to the counter instead of the door.  
  
"How are you?" Ava asked  
  
Cat looked at her funny before she spoke. "I think the fever is gone and I feel a lot better than earlier, why?"  
  
"Just asking." Ava asked  
  
"That's not what you wanted to ask me about. Just ask please." Cat said  
  
"Okay, tell me about Canan."  
  
"What about her do you know and what do you want to know?"  
  
"Okay, here it is, I heard you talking with Bradin awhile ago."  
  
"What did you hear?"  
  
"I heard that Bradin wanted to tell her something."  
  
"Like what, Ava?"  
  
"That he was her father."  
  
"He is. It's true"  
  
"And your mother had an affair with him?"  
  
Cat was silent for a minute. When she decided to speech she sounded like she was forcing it out. "You remember when I told you about my Stepfather dieing." Ava nodded her head. "Well, that day Bradin came over my house to see if it was true. We had a very exciting night. Bradin stayed the night. My mother and brother were at the hospital getting his things, which was about an hour or two away so they stayed at a hotel there for the night, since Ian didn't go to school that day, and was home when my mom got the call. Well, we had sex." "You had sex again?"  
  
"Yes, We were over come with emotions and we cared about each other a lot. Growing up we told each other, if we did fine someone when we were, I think 25 we said; we were going to marry each other. We had been dating for about a month before my stepfather made us have sex. But that night was a night full of fun and love, so we had sex. About a month later I found out I was pregnant. I got my mom to move here, and never told Bradin about Canan, until the first dinner with you when they were here."  
  
"So Canan is yours."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You lied to me then."  
  
"For the first time in forever I wanted people to treat me like I was a normal kid again. I know I am not normal, and I never will be. She is my daughter and I wouldn't want to change that, but sometimes I do wish people would not treat me like I was some stupid person who has a kid before I can handle her. Ever since Canan was born I have people give me looks, telling me they are disappointed in me for having a kid at such a young age. Telling me I should be glad didn't have their parents, because their parents would have kicked me out of the house after I had given birth to the child. They tell me all of this with the looks they give me. I don't exactly know which day Canan was conceived from, I could have been when we were forced to, or when we wanted to, I don't know but I do know that I love Canan and I care about your Nephew. All of the times I have gotten for Canan, the doctor visits, diaper, bottles, food, all of it I have paid for. I have a job, yes Jay helped in advances on paychecks but all I have for that child I have paid for."  
  
"I don't doubt your ability to raise this child but..."  
  
"I'm not planning on living here forever, I will be turning 18 in a couple of days and that is when I will be able to buy a house, apartment, whatever I can to house both Canan and Ian."  
  
Ava didn't say anything for a minute; she took a minute to think. Before she was able to say thing Cat spoke again.  
  
"Listen I really should go back to see Canan and Bradin." Cat said as she stood up from the seat she was sitting on and walked out the back door, back to Jay's room.  
  
"What was that about?" Susannah asked  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Tell me what you think.   
  
I would like to get some reviews for this chapter before I update again.  



	12. Surf Shop

I do not own them

Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I had writters block for a while and then we changed my computer around, and I have to install the word program I use, to be able to post on this site. I hope you will all forgive me.

Surf Shop

It's been two days since Ava found out about Bradin and Canan. From the way Bradin acted around her, Cat hadn't told him that she knew. She has been seeing less of Cat and she wondered were she was.  
  
"Probably at work" Ava said to herself as she worked on her and Susannah's clothing line.  
  
"What did you say?" Susannah asked  
  
"Nothing." Ava said  
  
Surf Shop  
  
Bradin was in the surf shop with Canan and Jay. Cat was at one of her other jobs Bradin wasn't sure which one.  
  
"Hey Bradin can you help the person by the door." Jay called to Bradin from the corner of the shop where he was helping another costumer.  
  
"Sure." Bradin called back.  
  
Bradin walked over to the door and saw a blond hair girl by the entrance.  
  
"Can I help?" Bradin asked  
  
The girl turned around and faced Bradin. Her green eyes looked right into his.  
  
"You work here?" The girl asked  
  
"Yeah." Bradin said  
  
"I didn't think you did." The girl said  
  
"Why?" Bradin asked  
  
"No reason."  
  
"Can I help you with something?" Bradin asked  
  
"Yes. You could go out on a date with me."  
  
"Excuse me." Bradin said not sure if he heard her right.  
  
"A date you and me dinner or a movie." The girl said  
  
"For one thing, you don't even know me, let alone my name and another thing, who says I am interested." Bradin asked  
  
"Are you telling me no?" The girl asked  
  
"Yeah, I am telling you no." Bradin said  
  
"Why?" The girl asked. "I would like to know why you wouldn't want to hang out with me."  
  
"One thing I have a girlfriend, not that it is any of your business. Secondly I don't think you even know what your doing."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You come in here, and try to date me, you don't even know my name."  
  
"Yeah, I do. It's Bradin."  
  
"So you know my name, that doesn't mean anything, you don't know why I am here, how I got to be here, or anything about my personal life. If you aren't going to be buying something, please just leave." Bradin said.  
  
"Daddy." Came a small voice from the back of the store.  
  
"I got her Jay." Bradin called as he left the girl and went to go check on Canan.  
  
He went into the back room. Canan was seated at a table. She sat on a short stool and Bradin sat down next to her on a different stool.  
  
"What's up Angel?" Bradin asked his daughter.  
  
"Do you know what tomorrow is?" Canan asked  
  
"What do you mean?" Bradin asked  
  
"Here read this." Canan said as she handed Bradin a piece of paper, with lots of scribbles on it.  
  
"How about you read it for me." Bradin suggested  
  
"Okay." Canan said, "It says Happy Birthday Mommy. And that is a cake and that is you, and and, me, and mommy."  
  
"I bet she will love it." Bradin said.  
  
"I hope so. Did you get mommy a present?"  
  
"Yes I did, did you?" Bradin asked  
  
"I only have this card. Do you think you could take me to get her something?"  
  
"Sure, but you will have to go ask Jay since I am supposed to be working right now."  
  
"Okay" Canan said as she jumped off the chair she was sitting on, and ran out the door before Bradin could stop her.  
  
Bradin got up and followed her out the door.  
  
"Jay, Jay, Jay." Canan called right as she exited the doorway separating the main store from the back rooms, until she was right next to Jay.  
  
"What do you what sweet heart?" Jay asked as he looked down at the child at his feet.  
  
"Oh, she is so cute, is she yours." The lady costumer said as she spotted the child.  
  
"No, she isn't." Jay said.  
  
"Can I go shopping with Daddy right now, I want to go pick out a present for mommy, before tomorrow." Canan managed to say just as Bradin came up from behind her.  
  
"Sorry Jay." Bradin said as he picked her up.  
  
"I'm used to it, by now. Go ahead and take her shopping." Jay said "It's a slow day and Cat will be back in about an hour if it gets busy."  
  
"Thank you, thank you." Canan said as she started jumping up and down in Bradin's arms.  
  
"No problem, but if you break him, your mommy's not going to be very happy about it." Jay said as he notices Bradin trying to get the kid in his arms to stop jumping.  
  
"Why wont mommy be happy?" Canan asked looking at Bradin after she stopped jumping.  
  
"Because it you break me you have to buy me." Bradin said as he got out from behind the counter.  
  
"Buy you?" Canan asked  
  
"Never mind." Bradin said.  
  
Brain walked out the shop. He hadn't noticed the blond haired girl with green eyes was still there watching the whole thing.  
  
"So where to first." Bradin asked Canan as he put her down on the ground and grabbed hold of her hand.  
  
"How about the toy store. She always takes me there when it is my birthday." Canan said  
  
"Off to the toy store." Bradin said as he started to walk to the toy store that was only a couple of stores away from the surf shop.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
You can guess who the blond haired girl is, you all should know her, if you don't you'll find out in the next chapter maybe.  
  
I made some words repeat such as and because it seemed to work for it.  
  
Let me know what you guys think. Review Please


	13. Happy Birthday

I do not own Summerland, and I never will.

I only got one review guys, I need more than that if you want to have my stories updated quicker. The next chapter I have figured out where I want it to go, I am just about done with it,but I would like to at least get two little reviews.

Oh, TheOCfanatic2005 I know that Jay is Austrailian not Austrian, but I had spelt Austrailian wrong on the program I wrote it on and it changed it to Austrian and I didn't notice it. Thanks for pointing it out to me. I will change that at some point in the near future.

melodie568: Thank you for your review. You are the only one who revies for the 12th chapter. I do appreciate it. Thank you.

Well with out making you wait any longer, here is the next next chapter.

Happy Birthday.

It was Cat's birthday and Canan and Bradin had the day planned to a T.

Canan was waiting not very patiently for her mother to wake up, Bradin had woken up to see Canan sitting next to him on the bed.

"Finally, can we wake mommy up now?" Canan asked

"No let her sleep." Bradin said as quietly as he could.

"There's no need to wake me up, now you two are to loud." Cat said as she turned over to face Bradin and Canan.

"Mommy... Happy Birthday." Canan cried as she jumped on Cat.

"Why thank you." Cat said as she hugged her child. "But do you know what I want to do now?" She asked Canan.

"What?" Canan asked

"Umm...Tickle you." Cat said as she started to tickle Canan.

Canan broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Stop it." Canan shrieked.

"Okay, you win." Cat said as she stopped tickling Canan.

"My turn." Canan said as she started to try to tickle her mother. "Daddy help me." Canan cried

"It's all on you." Bradin said, not wanting to be tickled himself.

"Okay, you win, you win." Cat cried. "But you know what, I think it is daddy's turn."

"No, I am good." Bradin said trying to get untangled from the blankets he was tangled in.

"Nope, everybody has to be tickled." Cat said as she and Canan advanced on Bradin.

They started to tickle him now, he was laughing uncontrollable. He was trying to tickle Cat too, but she wasn't laughing at the tickling. About a minute later, the tickle war stopped and everybody lay on the bed. Cat had her head on Bradin's chest and Canan was on top of her.

"Do you know what time it is now?" Canan asked

"What?" Cat asked

"Breakfast." Canan said as she got up, and opened the door to the room they were in, which was still Jay's.

Cat and Bradin both got up and walked to the door. Bradin put his arm around Cat's shoulders and they walked out of the room.

"Happy Birthday." Bradin said

"Thank you very much." Cat said as she turned her head towards Bradin's and kissed him.

"Your welcome." Bradin said as he leaned down the kiss her again.

They walked into the living room two steps behind Canan. Ava was already up and making coffee.

"Morning everybody." Ava said.

"Morning Aunt Ava." Bradin said.

"Morning Ava." Cat said. Cat didn't feel very comfortable with Ava in the room yet after she found out who Canan's father was.

"How is everybody?" Ava asked, trying to be nice and sound nice. She was still kind of mad at Cat for lying to her.

"Guess what day today is." Canan said

"What?" Ava asked wide eyed to make the child think she was extremely interested in what today was. She was but not as excited as Canan was.

"It's my mommies birthday." Canan said

Ava looked up at Cat. Cat smiled.

"Do you want to know how old she is?" Canan asked

"How old?" Ava asked

"She's eight plus ten. That's how I do it. She held up ten fingers and then said plus then held up eight fingers." Canan said copying what her mother had done yesterday to show her how old she was going to be,

"So she'd eighteen." Ava asked

"Yup."

"Happy 18th birthday Cat" Ava said.

"Thank you." Cat said.

"Well, I think that Canan has something planned to cook you, so I am going to go to work on some of the clothes that are up stairs."

"Bye Aunt Ava." Bradin said.

"See you guys." Ava said as she started towards the stairs.

"Wait a minute, I'm related to you. If you are my daddy's Aunt then you must also me my Aunt." Canan said

"Your smart for a two year old."

"I'm almost Three."

"In how long?" Ava asked

"About two weeks." Cat said

"Wow, you will be an old lady in no time." Ava said

"I know. I get to start school, next year." Canan said

"That is if you are able to." Cat said, "We have to find you a preschool."

"I know." Canan said.

"Well I am going to go get to work now." Ava said as she walked up the stairs.

"So I want scrambled eggs, and bacon." Canan said as she turned towards her parents.

"Hey, who said that you get to pick what you want for breakfast, it's your mother's birthday." Bradin said

"Don't worry about." Cat said

"Are you sure?" Bradin asked

"I'm sure." Cat said.

"Okay." Bradin said, "But I am making it."

"Fine by me." Cat said.

"Good." Bradin said as he walked over to the fridge and opened the door, pulled out the eggs and bacon.

Bradin made the breakfast while Cat and Canan sat at the table talking to him and amongst themselves.

Breakfast was served and eaten. Canan couldn't wait to give her mother her present so she gave it to her then, which was a drawing book and come pencils.

"Why thank you very much. I will make you something for tomorrow." Cat said as she kissed the top of Canan's head.

"Yay." Canan said

"Let's all get dressed and then go out." Bradin said.

"Okay." Canan cried as she ran towards the door.

"You too. I will do the dishes and then be in to get dressed." Bradin said to Cat

"In the words of Canan 'Okay'" Cat said as she gave Bradin a quick kiss and started towards to door, with sketch pad and pencils in hand.

"Morning Birthday girl." Jay called as he walked down the steps from upstairs. He had been sleeping in Bradin's bed since Cat, Canan, and Bradin had his room.

"Morning Jay." Cat said

"So what's on the schedule today?" Jay asked

"I don't know, ask him." Cat said points to Bradin.

"Maybe I will." Jay said.

Cat walked out the back door, and towards Jay's room.

Bradin came in about two minutes later, and started to get dressed. Cat was already dressed and was helping Canan put some cloths on. About five minutes later, everybody was ready and headed out of the house. Jay had let Bradin borrow his vehicle, as long as they gave him a lift to work. Jay hopped in the Car and they were off, Canan was strapped in the back seat in a car seat and Cat was driving. Bradin sat next to Canan, and Jay in the front passenger seat. They dropped Jay off and decided they were going to walk about on the pier for a while.

It is now about one p.m. they have eaten and they are now going to get ice cream thanks to Canan's whining about wanting some. They found a place and got the ice cream, they started walking again. Bradin had one arm around Cat's shoulder and the other hand had an ice cream cone in it. Cat, had her arm around Bradin's waist and the other hand held her ice cream. Canan was skipping ahead, not far off, with in reach if they needed to stop her for something.

"So how is your birthday so far?" Bradin asked

"The best one in about eighteen years." Cat said. "I have two of my favorite people in the world with me."

"Good to know I am up there." Bradin said.

"It is Canan, then you, then Ian." Cat said

"Good to know I am your number two."

"You're my number one guy." Cat said.

Canan stopped and turned around to face them.

"What's up?" Cat asked her daughter.

"I have to go." Canan said.

"Okay." Cat said as she let go of Bradin.

"I got her." Bradin said. As he finished off his ice cream and handed Cat Canan's ice cream. "We'll be right back." He said as he went to a public bathroom with Canan and walked her in.

"Cat." Came a voice behind her.

Cat recognized that voice. It was none other than...

End of Chapter.

You will have to review to find out who the person is. Tell me what you think. Please can I at least have two reviews. Though I will update with just one, but I will be crying.


	14. The Encounter

I do not own Summerland.

Thank you all for your reviews of the last chapter : summerlandchic13, arodsoccerchic13, Alwaysanalyzing, XOfairydustOX, whoopiepiez, x3Tinkerbell07

whoopiepiez: Yes Canan is Cat and Bradin's child.

The encounter

Cat recognized that voice. It was none other than Sarah.

"Hi Sarah." Cat said as she turned around.

"I'm glad you remember me. It's been awhile." Sarah said as she came closer to Cat

"Yea, it has." Cat said coldly. Cat didn't like Sarah very much, but she used to be friends with her when she first moved here, and then after she had Canan.

"So what are you doing here?" Sarah asked

"I am hanging out with Canan and my boyfriend." Cat said.

"What's his name?" Sarah asked.

"Why do you care?" Cat asked

"Maybe I have met him somewhere." Sarah said

"Maybe you have, but you don't need to know." Cat said

"Please. I want to know if I know the guy, I want to see if he is good for you." Sarah said

"No you don't, you want to see if you can steal him from me like you did Scott. But you know what you cannot have him."

"It is possible that you found a guy who likes you for you, but they always come running to me, once they see me." Sarah said

Bradin's POV

Bradin walked out of the bathroom, holding on to Canan's hand.

"Who is mommy talking to?" Canan asked Bradin

"I don't know." Bradin said to his daughter.

"Well I don't like her." Canan said

"You don't even know her." Bradin said. "Though I don't like her either, she seems to be making mommy mad."

Bradin and Canan walked up to Cat and the mystery girl.

"Hey." Bradin said as he came up to Cat her gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Then looked at the mystery girl, he recognized her from somewhere. It took a minute for him to figure it out and then he realized that she was the girl from Jay's surf shop.

Cat's POV

"Hey Bradin, good to see you again." Sarah said

"You to know each other?" Cat asked, hater for her former friend growing.

"Yeah, we met at the surf shop yesterday. I didn't talk to her very long, since Canan called me into the back." Bradin said

The anger Cat was feeling fell slightly.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself yesterday. I'm Sarah." Sarah said

"Nice to meet you Sarah." Bradin said

"And who is this little girl." Sarah asked

" This is Canan." Cat said.

"Nice to meet you Canan." Sarah said

"I don't like you." Canan said

"Why is that?" Sarah said

"I don't like you, that's all." Canan said.

"I think that is our sign to go. We don't want to piss you off." Cat said

"Yea, well, Scott and I are going to the movies today. See you later." Sarah said as she walked away. Cat, Bradin, and Canan started to walk in the opposite direction, after Cat had handed Canan her ice cream back.

"What's up with her?" Bradin asked putting his arm around her waist.

"She used to be my friend, before I had Canan, and then for a little while after. She stole me ex-boyfriend." Cat said

"I take it Scott, was your ex." Bradin said sounding a little bt jealous.

"Yeah, where together for about two weeks, then she took him to the Spanish Cove and well, had her way with him. To put it nicely." Cat said

"Did you ever..." Bradin began

"I never even kissed the guy. We almost did once, but I couldn't stand his breath. We were mostly just good friends." Cat said "Why are you jealous?"

"No." Bradin said.

"Yes you were, that's what I like about you. But any ways you cannot tell me that you didn't like someone in Kansas before you moved here, there was probably some girl, who you would make-put with."

"There was one, but we only ever kissed." Bradin said.

"Good to know." Cat said as she leaned in and put her head on his shoulder. "By the way, Canan told me you had a present for me, when do I get it?" Cat said as she smiled, she wanted to change the subject.

Bradin noticed this and was glad to change the subject. "Tonight after Canan goes to bed." Bradin said

"Sounds like fun." Cat said.

End of Chapter

What could the present be, you will have to review for the answer. Thank again for those of you who made it so I wouldn't be crying.

Review Please.


	15. The Gift

I do not own Summerland or the characters

The gift

Cat and Bradin were sitting in Jay's bedroom, on the bed. Canan was asleep in the house. As was Ian, and Derrick. Ava, Johnny, Jay, Susannah, Nicky, and Cameron were in the living room, watching some movie.

"So who did you like your Birthday?" Bradin asked

"It was great." Cat said as she snuggled into Bradin's chest.

Bradin wrapped his arms around her, "Do you want your birthday present now, or later?" Bradin asked.

"When ever you feel like giving it to me." Cat said

"Then how about I give it to you now." Bradin said

"Okay." Cat said as she pulled away from his chest.

"It isn't much, but it comes from the heart." Bradin said as he reached towards the nightstand that was next to him. He opened the drawer and took out a small package, wrapped in silver wrapping paper. He handed it to Cat.

Cat stared at the package in her hands.

"Well open it." Bradin said

Cat started to open it when Jay walked in.

"Sorry to interpret but I have something for you." Jay said as he came towards the bed. "I meant to give it to you earlier but I had left it in the shop and I didn't want you to see it until it was wrapped, and finished."

Cat had stopped unwrapping the present Bradin had just handed her.

"Go and see what he got you, I can wait for you to open mine. I want it to be the last present you open tonight." Bradin said

"Are you sure?" Cat asked

"Yes, go. I'll be right behind you." Bradin said as he took the present and put it on the table next to him.

Both Cat and Bradin got up from the bed and walked towards the door. Jay led the way out. When they just exited Jay put his hands over Cat's eyes, and led her toward the beach. He then took his hands off of her eyes, and he told her to open them. She did and what she saw was a surf board wrapped in blue wrapping paper.

"Go ahead, unwrap it." Jay said, impatient in wanting to find out what she thought about the board.

Cat unwrapped it to reveal a clash of water and fire on the board, they were painted with water on one end and fire on the other end, and then both causing mist and steam to arise in the center.

"Wait a minute, this was supposed to be a costumers." Cat said to Jay.

"No I had a friend come in and have you draw it the way you wanted it to be drawn, since it was going to be your present. You draw the sketches with such detail, that I knew that it I blew up what you had drawn I would be able to make the board of the drawing." Jay said

"Why thank you Jay." Cat said as she hugged him.

When the hug was over, Jay walked back to the house and left Cat and Bradin on the beach.

"It's a cool board." Bradin said

"Yeah, it is." Cat said as she picked it up and started to walk back to the bedroom. Bradin followed behind.

Once inside Cat put the board up against the wall and then joined Bradin on the bed.

"So do I get your present now?" Cat asked

"I would have thought you would forget about it, after the board." Bradin said as he reached towards the present.

"The board was nice, and I like it, but I think your present is going to be better." Cat said

"Are you sure about that?" Bradin asked

"Very." Cat said as she kissed him quickly.

When the kiss ended Bradin handed Cat his present and watched her open it.

Cat got the wrapping off, and saw a small jewelry box. She opened and gasped at what she saw. It was...

End of Chapter

I would have posted sooner but it wouldn't let me, so here is the next chapter, if I can I am going to have an other one up day but I am not sure, if I will be able to.

Review to let me know if you like it.


	16. The Offer

I do not own any of the Summerland Characters.

The Offer

Cat opened the box and gasped at what she saw.

"Bradin." Cat said as she looked at the ring that was inside of the box. It was a small silver ring, with moons and stars engraved in the silver and a small blue topaz stone. It had a wide band.

"Now I am not asking you to marry me or anything at least not now. But it's like a promise ring."

Cat slightly laughed. "That is the kind of ring fathers give their daughters making them promise not to have sex before they are married. It's a little too late for that."

"No this promise is something more. The only reason I am not asking you to marry me is because technically, I cannot, with out my guardian's permission. Which would mean I would have to ask Ava, because I am only seventeen. But I want you in my life from now on. I want you to promise me that when we can, we will be married. I want to be part of your life, and Canan's. I want you and Canan to be part of my life." Bradin said. He picked up the ring. "It's like I am proposing, but we can't get married or anything until I'm eighteen. I have known you all of my life, since I can remember you have been there helping and caring for me. I want you there for the rest of my life, until the day that we have to part. What do you say?"

"What exactly are you asking me Bradin Westerly?" Cat asked

"To promise me that you will be married to me when I am old enough to marry you." Bradin said

"So it's like you are proposing." Cat said

"I guess it is. I want you in my life, and I need you to be there, you can Canan." Bradin said. "So, yes, or no." Bradin said sounding nervous.

"What do think?" Cat said

"I think, and hope it is a yes."

"Well you think right." Cat said.

Bradin slide the ring on her finger. Once it was on, Cat hugged Bradin tight before releasing him she kiss him.

Bradin looked into her eyes and saw that they were filled with un-fallen tears.

"Why are you crying?" Bradin asked scared that he had done something he shouldn't have.

"Because for the first time in my life, I have enjoyed my birthday." Cat said as she kissed him again.

Bradin loved the warmth that her body gave him. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss more. They were both on their sides. Cat's hand was in Bradin's hair. The other was on his neck. He moved his hands up her back running his hands up and down her back as they kissed.

Neither wanted to kiss to end up they had to at some point. They reluctantly pulled their lips apart.

Cat looked up into Bradin's eyes.

"I told you I would like your present better." Cat said with a smile on her face.

"Wait did you know?" Bradin asked

"No, but I knew that you wouldn't disappoint me. You always gave me the better presents for my birthday and holidays."

"I love you, you know that right." Bradin asked

"I love you too." Cat said.

Bradin turned out the light and they snuggled together. Cat's head ended up on Bradin's chest. One arm was underneath his body, and the other lay by her head on Bradin's chest. Bradin had his arms around her, his head just above hers.

"How did you know I was tired?" Cat asked her voice slightly muffled by Bradin's shirt

"Because I know you. That's why." Bradin said as he tightened his grip on Cat.

Which cause Cat to snuggle her head more into Bradin's chest.

End of Chapter

Tell me what you think, I want to know. The sooner you review the more of a chance you will get to have a chapter tomorrow.


	17. Schizophrenia

I do not own any of the summerland characters. I also do not own the Arvil Lavigne song or the rights.

Schizophrenia

_This means thoughts. LIke the good person who sits on your shoulder the angel_

**_This means thoughts, like the bad person who sits on your shoulder, the devil._**

It's been about a week since Bradin 'proposed' and he was spending more time with Canan and Cat. He was having the best time in his life.

Right now he is at work, at Jay's surf shop.

"Can you help me with something?" He hears a female voice say.

Bradin looks up and sees Sarah.

"What do you need help with?" Bradin asked. He didn't like her very much, even though he didn't know her very well.

"I was wondering if you could help me pick out a surf board. I want to learn to surf, but of course you need a board before you learn, am I right?" Sarah said

"Yeah, it would help to have a board. So do you want a short board or a long board?" Bradin asked

"Well lets see which one I am better on. Could you help me with that?" Sarah asked

"Yeah. Find a board you want to try and we can take you to the beach. I can have Erica help you if you would like." Bradin said

"No… I would like you to help me." Sarah said

"I'm not that good of a teacher." Bradin said.

"Well, then I can be one of your trial classes." Sarah said

"Well here, take this board, and I will grab this one. They are the ones that we start new people on, to see which one is better for the different people." Bradin said

Sarah took the short board and Bradin picked up the long board.

"Jay, I'll be right back. Watch Canan for me okay." Bradin called as he left the shop.

"Gotcha." Jay said, from the back.

Bradin and Sarah left.

Cat's POV

She walked toward the surf shop. She had just been at one of her lesson's with her new board and she and Bradin were supposed to go grab some lunch with Canan. She walked into the shop and only saw Jay.

"Hey." Cat called to the Australian surfer.

"Hey. What are you doing back so soon? I thought your lesson was until one." Jay asked

"It was, but the guy had to go early, so my lesson was a quick one." Cat said

"And what is that I see around you neck?" Jay asked noticing a ring there.

"Bradin gave it to me for my birthday. I didn't want to lose it when I was surfing so I put it on a chain and put the chain around my neck. That way I don't have to worry about it coming off in the water, and I don't have to leave it on the beach."

"Does Ava know about this?" Jay asked

"About what?"

"That Bradin gave you a ring." Jay said

"We're not engaged." Cat said

"Oh, but I think you are."

"Okay, Bradin is illegal for me to have sex with or to marry until he is eighteen, or do anything else that his guardians don't know about. I cannot touch him without her permission I cannot kiss him with out her permission."

"True." Jay said

"So are we done with the fourth degree here?" Cat asked

"Yeah, we're done." Jay said

"Anyways where is Bradin?" Cat asked

"I think that he is teaching a lesson." Jay said

"Did you see who?" Cat asked

"No, I only saw Blond hair." Jay said

"GRRR… She's not doing this again." Cat said as she turned around and made her way to the beach. She spotted to people in the water, very close together. They were starting to come in. She saw one was Bradin and the other was Sarah. She stopped were she was. They hadn't seen her. She watched from afar.

They were laughing and talking, 'I wonder what it is they are talking about.' Cat thought.

She watched as Bradin stepped onto the beach ahead of Sarah.

"Bradin." Sarah yelled at him.

Bradin turned around and Sarah came up to his face.

They said something to each other and then Cat watched Bradin and Sarah kiss. It seemed like it was a forever kiss, she turned her head she couldn't watch. She walked back to the shop.

"So is Bradin a good teacher?" Jay asked

"Wouldn't know." Cat said. She went into the back room.

"Canan, wake up." She said.

"Mommy." Canan said

"Hey, sweetie. What do you say you and I go to lunch like we used to?" Cat said

"What about Daddy?" Canan said

"Well, he is having a busy day, I think he needs to have a quiet lunch." Cat said

"Okay." Canan said as she sat up and allowed her mother to pick her up too.

Cat held the necklace around her neck. Strangely the new Avril Lavigne sound came into her head, The "My Happy Ending" song. That she had heard from the radio. Cat then left the surf shop via the back entrance.

So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

_He wouldn't do this._ **_He would_**

So much for my happy ending

How _could he do this. Maybe it was just Sarah doing the kissing. **It takes more than one person for a two people to kiss. **_

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up up so high  
On such a breakable thread

_Maybe the kiss wasn't all of that long. **What are you thinking, Sarah always gets the guys, no matter who you think you are.**_

_  
_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be  
  
_Maybe I am wrong, maybe it was something different. Maybe it just looked like a kiss. **What are you stupid, idiotic. Of course it was a kiss.**_

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... So much for my happy ending Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh…  
_  
__He gave me a ring; he said we were meant to be together, he said so. He said he wanted to be part of my life, part of Canan's**. How do you know, he could have just want to get in your pants again.**_****

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

_He wouldn't would he? **He's a guy. All they every want is to have sex. He probably wants to have sex again; you probably weren't good enough for him.**_**  
**  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_He told me he cared. **Yeah, so he could be with you right. He just wanted you to think that he cared. He wanted you to think that he was the one you were going to be with so he could have sex with you again.**_**  
**  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

_He wouldn't. He cares for me. He cares for Canan. He proved that earlier**. If he cared for you and Canan then he would have tried to find you when you first moved away. **__He couldn't, I wouldn't let him. **You wanted to.** **You tried to call.** No I didn't. **You did**._  
  
It's nice to know you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

**_He lied to you. He told you he wanted to be there for you, but now you know. He only wanted you to think he cared._**_ He was tricked into kissing her._

He was everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

**_It takes two people to kiss each other._**_ Maybe she surprised him._

You were everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... So much for my happy ending Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh…

**_Leave him. You deserve better._**_ No he was there for me since I have known him. **Except when Canan was born.** I didn't tell him about her. _

So much for my happy ending Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh…

_He cares**. No he doesn't he hates you.**_  
  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

_He hates me. **He hates you.**_

Bradin's POV

He pushed Sarah off of him.

"What are you doing?" Bradin asked

"I told you I wanted to thank you for the lesson." Sarah asked "Was I to forward. I thought you would like it." Sarah said

"I have a girlfriend. You have to right to kiss me." Bradin said

"I thought you wanted it. You were holding my waist earlier." Sarah said

"Yeah, to keep you on the board. Give me that." Bradin said as he grabbed the short board from her. "Don't come near me again." He said as he walked away, leaving Sarah with a smile on her face. Bradin walked towards the surf shop.

"So how was the lesson?" Jay asked

"It sucked." Bradin said

"You'll get better at them, Erica wasn't all that good at the lesson's at first either." Jay said

"That's not it." Bradin said

"Want to talk about it?" Jay asked

"Maybe later." Bradin said

"Okay." Jay said "I'm always here for you. Yeah, by the way I like the ring you got Cat."

"What?" Bradin asked

"She had it on a chain around her next, so she wouldn't lose it when she surfs. I think she takes it off the Chain when she isn't surfing. She doesn't want to be with out it.

"Really?" Bradin asked

"Yeah, she cares for you a lot." Jay said

"When is Cat's lesson over?" Bradin asked

"She's in the back right now." Jay said

"Really?" Bradin asked

"Yeah." Jay said

Bradin walked into the back of the shop, it was empty.

"Are you sure she's back here, no on is here." Bradin said

"Yeah, she just walked back like five minutes ago." Jay said

Bradin turned toward the doorway, which lead back to the back entrance to the main room of the shop. But he stopped he had seen something shinning in the sun. He turned towards the table and walked towards it. He looked down and saw a chain. Attached to the Chain was the ring he had bought Cat. He picked it up, and looked closer to make sure it was his ring. It was. His heart dropped.

_Maybe Jay was wrong, maybe it just fell off. _**_It wouldn't be on a table lied out if it had fallen_**.

End of Chapter.

Tell me what you think. I have the song in there so that I could make her talk to herself. You know when you try to debate with yourself that what you are doing is smart or that it is the right thing to do. You are trying to make it the right choice. I've done it before and I would think other people have to.


	18. Drawings

I do not own Summerland

Thank you all for the reviews.

Drawing

"Jay are you sure that Cat was back here less than five minutes ago." Bradin asked

"Yeah." Jay said. "Why?" The Australian was now in the back.

"Because her ring is on the table." Bradin said

"Whoa. I didn't think she would take it off. Maybe I am wrong." Jay said

"I hope so." Bradin said

"What happened before you got here?" Jay asked

"What do you mean?" Bradin asked

"Well Cat, went to see you teach a lesson, and she came back mad." Jay said

"Crap." Bradin said

"What?" Jay asked

"The girl I was teaching ended up kissing me at the end of the lesson." Bradin said

"Oh, did you...?" Jay started to say

"No, she called my name I turned around and her mouth was over mine. I stopped her like a second after our lips touched. When I actually processed what had happened."

"Are you sure it was a second, Mate." Jay asked

"Yeah, then I told the person I was teaching that, she couldn't do that, I had a girl-friend." Bradin said

"Well it looks like Cat saw you kiss the girl. But wouldn't Cat ask you about it before she jumped to conclusions?"

"It was Sarah..."

"No need to saw anymore." Jay said "You should go try to find Cat. She is going to be very pissed."

"She already is." Bradin said

Bradin walked out the backdoor and started looking for Cat.

"Mommy, Are you mad at Daddy?" Canan asked her mother

"Why?" Cat asked

"Because you weren't so happy to see him for lunch today." Canan said

"No. Listen I am going to drop you off at Ally's and then I am going to pick up Ian." Cat said

"But don't you have to go back to work?" Canan asked

"No." Cat said.

She walked to her friends' house and Ally was home. (Ally is the 22 year old that was at the house that you guys first met Canan.)

"Hey girly, what's up with you?" Ally asked

"I have to go pick up Ian. Do you mind watching her for a while. She's probably ready for her nap." Cat said

"I'm not tired, I want to see Daddy." Canan said

"Of course you aren't tired, so we are going to play with your Barbie's. How does that sound?" Ally asked

"Yay." Canan said

"Thank you" Cat mouthed as she walked back out the door.

Cat walked into the beach house, that Ava, Susannah, Johnny, and Jay paid for. She spotted Ian and Derrick playing together.

"Ian." Cat called into the house.

"What?" Ian said

"We're going to be going to Ally's for tonight. Grab some of your clothes." Cat said

"But I want to stay here." Ian said

"I don't care. Get some of your stuff." Cat said

"Fine." Ian said as he trudged up the stairs.

"Why are you going to your friends house? You don't have to move out. You can stay here as long as you want. Ian and Derrick really like each other, you should stay." Ava said

"I promised my mother that I would make sure he was growing up right. I think that he and Derrick should have some space, just so that they aren't at each other's throats." Cat told Ava managing to make her voice stay calm.

Ian appeared decending the stairs.

"Can I come back tomorrow?" Ian asked

"We'll see." Cat said.

"Thanks again Ava." Cat said as exited the house.

Five minutes later Cat and Ian arrived at Ally's house.

"Hey." Ally said as she opened the door. "Canan just fell asleep. Listen I have about an hour of school stuff I have to do, then we can hang out, talk, do whatever." Ally said as she moved out of the doorframe to let Cat and Ian enter.

"There's nothing to do here." Ian said

"Go in your room and play one of your arm games." Cat said.

"Fine." Ian said as he walked into the room he had slept in before they had stayed at Ava's.

About 8 pm.

"So what happened?" Ally asked as she took a swig of a beer.

"What do you mean?" Cat asked as she too took a swig of her beer.

"Well, last time I saw you, you were so happy, and now you are practically in tears." Ally said

"Well, lets just say that I had another Sarah problem."

"What do you mean?" Ally asked

Cat finished off her beer and told her about that afternoon. When she finished she had a new beer and Ally spoke up.

"Are you sure the kiss was that long?" Ally asked

"Yes."

"Maybe you were just exaggerating what you saw. And that way if it wasn't that long he could have been surprised and didn't know it was coming."

"I already thought about it. I had the whole angel/devil thing going on. One said he was tricked the other said he did it himself." Cat said

"Ouch. I don't think that is what they call it though. I think that is called schizophrenia."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"Sorry. So what are you going to do about it?"

"I think I am just going to leave and find my own apartment."

"You can stay here as long as you need."

"Hey, do you mind watching him while I go get some of my things?" Cat asked

"Not at all. Are you going to pick up Ian's stuff too?" Ally asked

"No. I think I am going to wait till tomorrow for that. It's just that most of Canan's clothes and stuff is there. And I want to pick up some of my things with out running into him."

"Go ahead." Ally said

"Thanks."

About ten minutes after leaving Ally's house Cat had arrived at the beach house. She walked up the back steps and walked over to Jay's room. She ducked inside and started to pick up her things.

"Don't move." Ava said

"It's just me." Cat said as she turned around.

"What are you doing here?" Ava asked

"Just picking up some stuff." Cat said.

"Oh. Well I guess I could leave you to it." Ava said as she walked out of the room.

Cat was almost done when Jay walked in.

"What do you want Jay?" Cat asked not having to turn around to know that Jay was in the doorframe.

"I just want to talk." Jay said

"I don't want to." Cat said.

"Please."

"Make it fast." Cat said

"He didn't do anything." Jay said

"You didn't see the kiss." Cat said, knowing that he knew, somehow he always knew.

"I don't have to. You should have seen him after he found the ring in the backroom." Jay said

"I didn't want to see." Cat said

"Why because you want to feel bad for yourself. He cares a lot about you." Jay said

"He kissed someone else. Someone he knows I hate." Cat said still not looking at Jay.

"She kissed him, he didn't want to kiss her. I usually takes about a second to realize that you are being kissed when you don't expect it. He didn't know it was coming. He was giving a lesson, he couldn't say no, you know that. Nobody turns down a lesson at the shop. He loves you."

"He doesn't Jay. He doesn't." Cat said

"I think you are trying to convince yourself that what you are saying is true."

"I already convinced myself when I saw him kissing Sarah." Cat said. She picked up her things and started to walk towards Jay.

"Don't do this Cat. He is the best thing that happened to you since Canan. You have smiled more in the past few weeks then you have for the three years that I have known you. You have hardly ever smiling since your mother died. Yeah around Canan you would but you wouldn't mean them. They were all faked."

"Move Jay." Cat said. Her voice unsteady.

"Please Cat give him another chance."

"No." Cat said as she pushed past Jay. She dropped her sketch pad, but didn't seem to notice it.

"Cat you forgot..." Jay began he realized that she didn't seem to care.

Cat got back to Ally's house and put her stuff in her room.

"Crap." Cat said

"What?' Ally asked as she stood in the doorframe.

"I must have dropped my sketch pad."

"Which one?"

"The one Canan gave me for my birthday."

"Oh, that is so cute. She got you a sketch pad. By the way, happy late birthday." Ally said. "I haven't seen you since, but your present is in my locker at the hospital."

"That's okay." Cat said. "listen I'm tired so I am going to go to sleep."

"Sure. See you in the morning."

"Thanks Ally." Cat said

"I'm always here for you." Ally said as she walked out of the room and to her own.

Cat turned the light off and cried herself to sleep.

"Jay there you are. Have you seen Cat?" Bradin asked as he came into Jay's room, and saw Jay lying on the bed.

"Yeah, she was just here."

"How long ago?"

"About an hour." Jay said. "Have you seen her drawings?"

"No." Bradin said

"You should take a look." Jay said closing the sketchbook he was looking in, and handed it to Bradin.

Bradin took it and looked at the front page. It was one of him. It looked just like him, except it was not colored in. He turned the page and saw one of Canan. The next was of Cat. She was smiling in the picture. It looked just like her. Bradin turned the page and saw one of him, Canan, and Cat, looking like a family. He turned the page and saw one of her mother. 

"Cat hasn't drawn her mother since the day she died." Jay said

Bradin looked at the next page it was one of a man, he didn't know who, but it was a picture that he remembered, could it be one of her father.

"Do you know who that is?" Jay asked.

"Isn't it her father?" Bradin asked

"Yeah, I only saw that picture once, but it looks just like that." Jay said as he stood up. "Listen stay in here tonight, I'll take your bed." Jay left leaving Bradin alone in the room, looking at the sketchbook.

As he looked through it he saw one of a sunset over a mountain, colored in. One of a sunset over a beach, colored in. He saw one of him surfing. It looked too real.

"She's gotten so much better. I thought the earlier ones looked real." Bradin turned the page and found one of him and Canan playing in the sand, making a sand castle. He turned the page and found it empty. He turned back to the page that had him, Canan, and Cat. Then looked at it till he fell asleep. The pillow still smelled like her hair.

End of Chapter

Thank you all for the reviews. I would love to hear from you again, before I will post the next chapter.

PLease review.


	19. Trouble

I do not own Summerland and never will.

Thank you all for the wonderful reveiws.

Trouble

It's been about a week since the 'kiss' and Cat had down a good job avoiding Bradin. She would let Canan stay at the shop with Jay, so she would be able to see her father, but Cat wanted nothing to do with Bradin. She had just finished her shift at the surf shop and was in the back grabbing her board when she remembered she needed to grab some wax. She walked back out into the main store.

"Jay I need some wax." Cat said as she walked towards where she had last seen Jay. She looked at the person he was talking to. It was Bradin.

"Here." Jay said as he tossed her a thing of wax.

Cat turned and started walking back towards the back room. Just as she entered someone put here hand on her shoulder. She shook it off, and continued towards her board.

"Cat we need to talk." Bradin said.

"No we don't." Cat said as she grabbed her board and walked towards the back exit.

"Please Cat. I need to talk to you. You haven't said a word to me for a week. I need to talk to you." Bradin said

"No. You don't get to talk to me. You kissed Sarah and now you want to say it was a mistake, well, I don't want to hear it. I already had Scott tell about how it was a mistake. I don't need to here again. Just leave me alone." Cat said as she exited the doorway and walked towards the beach.

Bradin was about to go after her, but someone had stopped him. He turned around and saw Jay had his hand firmly on his shoulder.

"Give her more time." Jay said as he turned Bradin away from the door and guided him into the shop.

"I miss her, so much." Bradin said

"I know you do, but you have to give her time. She doesn't want to get hurt." Jay said

"So what happened between Scott and her?" Bradin said

"Well, Scott was her boyfriend out here. He seemed to care for her a lot. He took her to the prom of, would have been her sophomore year, if she didn't stay out of school for Canan. He was a junior. They were very close. Though she was never truly happy because she was afraid to tell him about Canan, because they were so close, she didn't want to lose him. She had meet Sarah on the beach one day they became close friends. Sarah had a boyfriend and they would go on double dates with each other. It was usually, Cat, Scott, Sarah, and Dave. But one day Cat when to meet them all on the beach, that is always were they would meet, and when she arrived she saw Sarah and Scott making out. She left after she saw it and, the next day Scott came over her house and asked where she had been. Cat told him to leave and go be with Sarah. Eventually Scott started begging for Cat to take him back because he wanted to be with her, but she knew it was a lie. She hadn't gone out with anyone after that, until you got here." Jay said

"I feel so stupid. Like I should have known or something like that." Bradin said

"You couldn't have. She didn't talk about it to many people." Jay said

"Someone call 911, someone went down in the water." Called a person as he ran into the shop.

"Who?" Bradin asked

"I don't know, I just saw her go down. You need to call 911." The guy said

Jay reached for the phone. Bradin headed for the door.

Bradin ran towards the beach the guy that had run in the shop, showed Bradin where the person went down. Bradin looked for Cat's board but didn't see it anywhere.

"Is someone trying to get the person out?" Bradin asked

"I don't know." The guy said

Bradin ran into the water and dived under the waves. He swam as fast as he could to where the person had gone down. He saw a board floating in the water, bobbing up and down; it was Cat's board.

End of Chapter

Hope you liked it, let me know and if there are enough reviews by the end of the day I will update again. It all depends on you guys since I all ready have the next chapter written.


	20. Complications

I do not own Summerland, it is a shame but it is true.

I know a really smart three year old so don't tell me that it cannot happen.

Complications.

Bradin grabbed the board and it didn't come up. He then dove under and followed the cord, the water was turning red, and stinging his eyes. The waves came and crashed him into the coral, which was under the board. He kept going. he swam as best as he could with the onslaught of the waves. He had his hand now running down the cord, to guide him towards the end of it. He had his shut so the stinging would stop. The hand not on the cord was in front of his face so he could tell it he was going to bump into something.

Finally after what seemed like forever, but it wasn't since he still had breath left, his hand that had been on the cord hit some coral.

He opened his eyes and looked in front of his face. His hand was inches from the coral. He looked at the cord in his hand and followed it down. The waves were less felt here, but they still could be felt. He body was still hitting the coral. He went around the coral and he saw hair. It was going in every which direction. He then saw her body. She was bleeding badly. He quickly on did the strap around her ankle and put his hand around her waist. He swam to the surface as fast as he could.

He reached the top and swam to the beach. By the time he got to the beach, Jay was out of the shop and Canan was now in his arms.

**Jay**

After Jay had called the police and told him what had happened, he went into the back room.

"Canan, wake up." Jay said

"What?" Canan said sleepily.

"We have to go down to the beach." Jay said

"Why?" Canan asked

"Because we do. Come on." Jay said as he stood up and picked up the sleeping child. He locked the backdoor, grabbed his keys, and locked the front of the shop, all of this took about a minute or two. He headed towards the beach. He spotted the kid that had come into the store.

"Where is the kid you took here?" Jay asked the kid

"In the water." The kid answered as he pointed towards the water.

Jay realized what was there. The Reef. 

**Bradin**

Bradin gently carried Cat up the beach out of the water. He checked for breathing and didn't find on.

He started to do mouth to mouth. He prayed it wasn't to late. After what seemed like to long, Bradin felt water enter his mouth as he was about to breath in hers again. He quickly removed his mouth from hers and turned her slightly so the water wouldn't go back down the windpipe. When the coughing stopped, Bradin turned her back on her back.

He watched as her eyes opened slightly, they looked up at him, for an instant, then closed.

"Cat stay with me, please. Come on, you have to stay with me." Bradin kept saying. "You cannot leave me now, I need you, Canan needs you."

By then the paramedics came to the scene.

They took Cat and told Bradin to come too, because he was bleeding. He hoped into the Ambulance and sat at Cat's side watching her as one of the paramedics tried to clean him off. The other one took care of Cat. By the time they got to the hospital, Bradin was cleaned up, he wasn't in to bad of a shape, mostly bruises, and a few cuts. Most of the blood that clang to his clothes was Catheren.

He realized at that second that Canan hadn't seen any of it. She didn't even look awake. She must have fallen asleep on Jay's shoulder, after he had woken her up.

Cat was stitched up and then put into her own room, after about an hour, of stitching her open wounds. He went to call his Aunt.

"Hello." Bradin heard what sounded like his sister.

"Niki." Bradin said

"Yeah?" Niki asked

"This is Bradin."

"Where are you, Aunt Ava was so worried, she heard that someone when down at the reef." Niki said

"I'm at the hospital." Bradin said, "Didn't Jay call earlier?"

"Not that I know of, he wouldn't have been able to get through it he tried, Aunt Ava just got off the phone. Wait, why are you at the hospital?" Niki asked

"The person that went down was Cat." Bradin said

"Oh, Gosh. Is she okay?" Niki asked

"They say she should be but she has to stay here for a while." Bradin said.

"I'll tell Aunt Ava, do you want to talk to her?" Niki asked

"No you can tell her, I am going to see if Jay is here or not." Bradin said

"Okay." Niki said

Bradin hung up the phone and went into the waiting room. He spotted Jay and Canan waiting in where else, the waiting room.

Jay was the first to spot him; he stood up as Bradin approached.

"How is she?" Jay asked

"The doctor didn't tell you?" Bradin asked

"No. How is she?" Jay asked

"They say she'll make it." Bradin said

"Can I go see my mommy?" Canan cried from her seat.

"Sure, but they are only letting family back there for now until she is moved to a different floor." Brain said

"Why are they moving her?" Jay asked

"They think she broke her legs in a few places and they are going to have to operate on her legs if they are broken. They are waiting for the X-Ray's to make sure they are broken. They don't want to operate if it isn't needed." Bradin said

"Really." Jay asked.

"Yeah." Bradin said. "Come on Canan, they wont let us see her for a while. They said only ten more minutes, since the tests are almost done."

Canan did as she was told. She grabbed hold on Bradin's hand and walked with him toward Cat's room.

"Excuse me, only family is allowed in there right now." A nurse said as she exited Cat's room.

"This is her daughter." Bradin said.

"And you?" The nurse asked

"Her fiancé." Bradin said

"Okay, you can go in, but only for a few more minutes." The nurse said

Bradin lead Canan through the door, and picked her up. He let her see her mother. It wasn't very pretty, She had tubes coming out of her in every which direction, and Bradin knew that there would be one down her throat soon. They were in there for about a minute when the machines started to beat rapidly. Bradin ran to the door.

"I need a doctor in here." Bradin yelled down the hall.

One of the doctors that had been working on Cat before came running. He came into the room, and started to do CPR. Two nurses came running into the room, and one took over the CPR, while the doctor started to insert a tube in Cat's throat. Bradin was on against the wall, holding Canan. He looked at the heartbeat monitor and watched as it flat lined.

"What does that mean daddy?" Canan said as she looked into Bradin's eyes.

He looked back not sure what to say.

"Daddy?" Canan asked. Canan's eyes and voice filled with fear.

Bradin wanted to stay, but he knew that if he did he would be in the way. He carried Canan out of the room. Canan was still trying to get him to talk to her, but he couldn't, his voice would betray him.

Bradin walked back to the waiting room, where Jay was still waiting.

"What happened?" Jay asked seeing the fear and pain in Bradin's eyes.

When Bradin reached the chair he placed Canan on one of the seats.

"Daddy, tell me what happened." Canan begged.

Jay looked into Bradin's eyes and knew exactly what happened.

"Oh, God." Jay said.

"Why wont anybody tell me what's going on?" Canan cried.

"Your mommy's heart, stopped." Bradin said trying to keep his voice steady.

At that moment, Ava, Susannah, Johnny, Derrick, and Niki walked in.

"What happened?" Ava asked as she saw the three standing in the middle of the room.

Bradin had tears in his eyes; his Aunt came over to him.

"Bradin what happened?" Ava asked

"Her heart stopped." Bradin said as he wrapped his arms around his Aunts shoulders and cried. His knees went out from under him, causing both Aunt and Nephew to collapse to the floor.

"It'll be okay, Bradin." Ava said

"I cannot lose her, I cannot." Bradin said as he cried some more.

"You wont." Ava said, she herself close to tears. "You wont." She repeated.

End of Chapter

Tell me what you think, I would love to hear from everybody who is reading this. Some of the medical things might not really happen, I don't now, since I am not a doctor, though I could have asked my mother if she knew if it was possible, since she is a nurse, but she's at work right now so I decided not to ask her. Well tell me what you think. Review Please.


	21. Good News, and Bad News

I do not own Summerland or the characters from the show.

Good News, and Bad News

Susannah, Johnny, Jay, Niki, Derrick, Canan, Ian, Ava, and Bradin were all sitting in the waiting room, waiting to hear some news about Cat.

Jay had called Ally's house to let her knew and also to let Ian know. At the moment Ally was getting some coffee.

The door swung open and a doctor came in.

He walked over to Bradin because he recognized him from before.

"Bradin." The doctor said as he approached him. Canan was asleep on his chest and Derrick, and Ian were also asleep in different chairs.

"Hey." Bradin said quietly.

"I have some good news and some bad news." The doctor said.

Jay stood up from where he was sitting before, and walked up to Bradin and picked Canan off of his chest. Then sat down in the chair across from Bradin.

"We got her heart to start again, there shouldn't be any permanent damage to her brain or any other organ. That's the good news. The bad news is that her legs were broken. The right one was the worst off. It was broken in two places and some of the bone was shattered. Her left leg has a large hairline fracture on the bone, but by the time she is able to leave here, that leg will be fine. Or should be fine." The doctor said

"What do you mean 'should be'?" Bradin asked

"The circulation in her legs wasn't very good. If the surgeon cannot get the circulation and bones fixed, she might lose her legs, from the knee down. If this happens, then she will be in a wheelchair the rest of her life. That's the worst-case scenario. There is also a chance that both legs aren't going to be working again. The bones may heal but the damaged her back pretty bad and she might be paralyzed from the waist down. We cannot know for sure until she has had the surgery and also is awake. When we checked for reflexes on her feet we got no response. So it is possible that she might not be able to walk again." The doctor said. "She is in surgery right now, and in hopefully and hour or two the surgery will be over, and she will be in recovery. I think that the best thing you can do now, is go home, and get some rest, she wont be awake for the next couple of hours, since she is being sedated, and the earliest she will wake up is tomorrow afternoon. I will call if there are any changes." The doctor said this and got up and left.

"I think he is right Bradin, it would be better if we all go home and get some rest." Ava said

"I don't want to leave her here by herself." Bradin said.

"How about this? Tonight we go home, and go to bed, and tomorrow morning when you wake up, you and me will come back here to check on her. How does that sound?" Jay asked

"I guess." Bradin said as he got up. He took Canan from Jay as Johnny woke up Ian and Derrick. Ally came back in the room and they told her what was going on. The ten people walked out of the waiting room and walked to the cars.

End of Chapter

Tell me what you think, I will be waiting for your reviews.


	22. Awakening

I do not own the summerland cast or the characters that are in the story.

Sorry it took me so long to update, losts of things happened, I found some nice quizzes and i got hung on then, and something sad happened, which really bumbed me out, and i cried, i am not a crying type person. Then i got really hyper and couldn't write, but i think that is from the lack of sleep i have been having. staying up until 2 am and falling asleep at i think 3 and than waking up early doesn't do well for the brain. Yesterday i was so hyper i was scary my friend. Stupid pink leprechauns, and green Penguins. nevermind. I would like to thank the following.

photochick129- thank you for reading and i came up with the the kids name through searching for one for a different story, I don't remember the site, but i do remember that the name Canan means Beloved in turkish and i liked that, because in the other story it was sad and i made that character die...SHHH...i haven't posted that part for people yet in the story. They don't even know she is a character in it.

Lauren- sorry I didn't update sooner, as i said somethings came up and i really wasn't in the mood to write the story at that point but here is the next chapter for you.

amateur-writer- thanks for reading it I love that i have people reading it. I am glad that you like the way i write, thanks again.

me- i don't know who you are or it you will know it is you, but thank you for the comments. Thanks

Erin- thanks for reading, i kind of have that in here, but it is slightly different.

melodie568- thank you so much for reading this story. I am glad you like it.

theshyone- I am very happy that you like the story, but you would have probably liked to have this sooner sorry, but here it is.

PB Punk- thank you for reading my stories, i do appreciate it. I am also very glad that you love it.

x3Tinkerbell07- thank you for the review, you have the exact opposite reaction to the character in this story then a different person for a different story. I am glad that you like it.

dolphinchick2568- i am sorry i didn't make the last one long enough for you, but i hope that this one is. please don't be mad at me and make your angry face again. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Also thanks for telling me I spelt Nikki wrong, i wasn't sure who they spelled it in the show, i didn't have internet on the computer i was writing it on, so i couldn't look it up. I just did it off of how one of my friends spells her name, thanks.

Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed, or not reviewed. I am going to try to finish this quiz before i have to go bad to school , which is Sept. 1. I hope to have it finished than, and maybe i will come up with another one, or maybe i should finish the ones that i have started all ready. If there are any mistakes, in spelling, or grammer, i am sorry, i am not the best speller in the world, I most likely will replace chapters with spelling mistakes in them, at a different time, but i am going to be looking for bog mistakes this time so you guys can have your story sooner. Thanks again to everybody that is reading the story. The person thanks are for the people who reviewed the last chapter of the story i would do it ever chapter but i am trying to hurry in most of the posting. Well i have to go to my flute lesson soon, so i have to stop rambling, and let you read the story.

Awakening (sp?)

Bradin returned to the hospital the next day. Jay brought him. Canan and the rest of the group were still had Ava's house and they were going to be coming that afternoon.

The doctors came out and talk to them.

"I have good news." The doctor said

"That would be?" Bradin asked

"Cat should be able to keep her legs. We still don't know if she will be able to walk again, since her vertebra was damaged and was pressing into her spinal cord. We are hoping that the spinal cord will heal. We tried to get some reflexes but we didn't get any. But that could be temporary. One of you can go in there, but only one at a time." The doctor said

"You go." Jay said

"Thanks." Bradin said.

The doctor led him towards Cat's room. She had been taking out of recovery and was now in her own room. The doctor left Bradin in the room and he slowly walked over to the bed.

Bradin looked down at Cat and saw how badly she was hurt. Her right leg was in a cast and her left leg was strapped to the bed, to keep in one place, if she could move it. Her face was covered in scratches and bruises, as were her arms. She looked so peaceful lying there.

"Oh, Cat." Bradin said as he took the seat next to her bed. "I am so sorry, it's my fault you are in this mess. If it weren't for me you wouldn't have gone into the coral...You would have watched where you were and not even gotten close to the coral...I never meant to hurt you." Bradin said as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Sarah surprised me, that's all. I didn't know she was going to do that. I didn't know what was happening until it was to late. It meant nothing. Nothing at all."

A nurse came in and wrote Cat's vitals on a paper.

"Can I get you anything?" The nurse asked once she was done writing.

"No thanks." Bradin said as he looked up.

"Okay." The nurse said as she walked out and shut the door.

"I don't know what to say." Bradin said "I love you and I want you to be happy, and be okay. I would understand if you hate me, Jay told me you saw Sarah and me kiss. But I never meant it to happen. I cannot lose you. Not now. Canan cannot lose you. I know they said that you have a good chance, but they also said that you might not wake up. I need you to watch up. I cannot do this by myself. I don't think I can raise Canan by myself either. You need to wake up. You need to fight. If you don't want me anymore, I get it. But we have been through so much." Bradin said as he began to have flash backs to when they were younger.

Flashback

A preschool class is sitting in a classroom. The teacher is at the front of the room, school started a few days earlier. The door to the classroom opens and in walks a little girl with a blue dress on. She walks over to the teacher and hand her a piece of paper. The teacher reads it and then smiles. The teacher then turns to the rest of the class.

"Well everybody, we have a new student. She moved her not that long ago, but she had to start school a little, but she is here now. Everybody...This is Catheren."

"Hi, Catheren." The class says in unison.

"Why don't you tell about yourself Catheren." The teacher prompts.

"You can call me Cat that's what my dad called me. I have a little brother about a year old now. Ummm...." Cat said

"You can tell us about yourself a little later, if you would like." The teacher said feeling that Cat was uncomfortable.

Cat nodded her head.

"Why don't you sit next to Bradin?" The teacher said "Bradin could you raise your hand so Cat can see where you are?" she said again.

We see a small Bradin sitting at one of the tables with three other people there. Cat walks over to the table.

"Hi I'm Bradin." A small boy that resembles the older one we have come to know and love says.

"Cat." Cat says as she sits down.

"I am Heater." The girl that was sitting at the table before says

"Hi." Cat says.

The teacher comes over and she gives Cat some papers, which is the project they are working on now.

"Bradin can tell you what we are doing." The teacher says

"Okay." Cat says.

"This is a project about out families. We are supposed to but our parents on this one..." Bradin said pointing to a circle shaped cut out. "...On this one, we have to draw ourselves, doing something we like to do..." he said pointing to a rectangle shaped cut out. (there are more shapes but I don't want to get into them right now.)

The after lunch they were supposed to show off their creations. They went table to table, the kids would stand up and explain what was going on in their drawings.

Now it was Cat's turn, she was the last person to go in the class.

"This is my mom, and my brother, they are on the porch watching me leave for school today. This is of me drawing something I want draw; I want to be an astronaut when I grow up so I drew a picture of me in space when I get older. This one is of my cat Stu. She's a white fluffy cat that is very cuddly." Cat said (their were once more, more, but I don't want to get into them because I cannot think of other things they made you talk about in preschool, since it's been about thirteen years.)

"That was very nice." The teacher said. "Does anybody have any questions for Cat?" She asked like she had with all of the other students.

"I do, where's your daddy in the picture?" A girl named Sarah ; ) asked

"He died, a year ago two days ago. That's why I wasn't here, I was at his grave site." Cat said as she sat back down."

The class was silent.

"I'm sorry about that." Bradin whispered.

"Don't worry about." Cat said as she looked down at her project.

"You're a good drawer. Your drawings are a lot better then mine." Bradin said looking back and forth between his and hers.

"Yours a fine." Cat said as she looked at his. "I like them." She said

"Thank." Bradin said, "Hey tomorrow do you want to sit with me at lunch?"

"Sure." Cat said

End Flashback

"Even then we were friends even though we barely knew each other. I only got a little better at the drawings; you were always better at them than me. Even though you did try to teach me once." Bradin said

Flashback

An eight-year-old Bradin is sitting at a table. Cat is sitting next to him.

"Make shorter strokes." Cat said

"If I go any shorter I want be able to see the line." Bradin said frustrated.

"Okay, watch then." Cat said as she picked up a pencil and looked at the picture Bradin had been trying to draw. "Usually, when you are starting out you want to make short strokes, to make it easier for the person to see what they are trying to accomplish. When you draw a round thing you want to make most of the circle, if you don't like the way it came out then you can fix what you did wrong, but don't erase the circle completely, or you might make the same circle." Cat said as she drew a circle. (I really wish I knew what I am talking about, but I cannot, I can barely draw, though my friend says she likes my drawing of something, better then hers, and she is a really good drawer. Though I had shaded mine and she didn't, what ever. I am not a expert in drawing so I am not going to really pretend to, so let skip what she says to him to make him try to understand what to do.)

Two hours later.

"I still don't get it." Bradin said as he threw is pencil on the table and pushed away from the table.

Just as his mom came in

"Hey, guys, dinners ready." She said.

"Okay, mom." Bradin said

End of Flashback

"Then there was the time we thought we could fly and you broke your leg for the first time."

Flashback

"I don't think people can Fly." Says a ten year old Cat.

"Of course we can. Superman can and he is a man." Bradin says

"Yes, but he also can run really fast." Cat said, "Not to mention he is from a different planet." Cat said

"I don't believe you, are you chickening out on me?" Bradin asked

"Of course not, I am just saying I don't think people can fly." Cat said

"I think we can." Bradin said

"But wait, why don't we do this on the ground, superman can get into the air when he is on the ground, he never had to jump off of a roof." Cat said

"I tried it on the ground and I couldn't do it, so who goes first?" Bradin asked

"I guess I will go." Cat said as she took a deep breath and then ran towards the edge The Westerly house roof.

Bradin watched as she glided for like a second and then started to fall to the ground. He heard her hit the ground, and he ran towards the edge and looked down, she was on her back her leg stuck in a bush and the other one was bent at the wrong angel. He climbed down and ran to find his mother who came out after calling an ambulance. Cat was rushed to the hospital, and about six hours later she was released to Mrs. Westerly since Cat's mom was way with her new husband, with Ian and Jared. (Ian and Jared are Cat's brothers)

End of Flashback

"You broke your leg then and that was the first broken bone you even had, but it wasn't your last." Bradin said remembering when Cat broke her arm.

Flashback.

It is some Saturday and Cat and Bradin as about eleven or twelve, they are at the YMCA's Saturday thing,(Like a camp but it is only on Saturdays and also during the school year. They were playing a game called ship, (a game where when the instructor, or captain in the game, would call out, boat turns and you would run to where ever it was that they called, like the port side or the stern.) We where running to the right and Cat was sliding on the waxed floor of the gym. Her arm hit the wall, and it didn't bend.

Bradin was right next to her, but not on the ground. He watched as Cat got up and told the instructors her arm hurt, they gave her ice and she sat out the rest of the day.

End of Flashback

"That was the year that Jared died." Bradin said. I was with you at the funeral.

Flashback

Bradin and Cat are sitting in the waiting room as her mom and her new husband paced back and forth. A doctor walked into the room. And talked to Cat's parents and then her mom was on the ground crying.

A week later, they were standing in a graveyard in front of an open grave. A priest was standing next to the grave talking but Bradin didn't remember what he was saying. The coffin was lowered into the ground and they said their good byes.

End of Flashback

"He have lost so much in the years we have known each other, but I know we have also done some great things together. I don't want to lose you, you don't have to love me, but I love you and that will never change, but is you don't love me then at least I hope we can be friends again. I don't want to lose you completely." Bradin said as he still held Cat's hand. She was still asleep, but he didn't want to leave. He sat at her bedside reminding her of all of the fun they had together.

Bradin started to fall asleep. He was still holding Cat's hand. He was about to let go when he felt something grab hold of his hand; he looked at his hand and saw that Cat's was still there, and it was closed around it, not just sitting there.

"Cat?" Bradin asked

A small moan came to his ears. He looked at her head and watched as it went from one side to the other. Then the eyes opened but shut quickly. They slowly started to open and Cat looked right into Bradin's eyes.

"Cat?" Bradin said again.

"Bradin." Cat said hoarsely

"Hey it's me." Bradin said

"What happened?" Cat asked

"You had an accident." Bradin said. "I'll be right back, I am going to get the doctor."

A minute later Bradin walked in with the doctor right behind him.

"Well it's good to see you awake, Catheren. I am Dr. Murray. Do you remember what happened?" The doctor asked

"I was surfing and I fell." Cat said

"Do you know how you feel?" Dr. Murray asked

"Somebody got in front of me. I couldn't turn in time so I bailed off the board, and I went under, the waves kept coming, I couldn't get up. I kept being slammed in the coral"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Dr. Murray asked

"Someone coming around the coral, and grabbing hold of me." Cat said

"Do you know who it was?" Dr. Murray asked

"I don't know." Cat said

"It's okay. I want to know if you can feel this." The doctor asked

Cat felt something touch her leg and it hurt when it touched her.

"Yeah." Cat said

"That's a good thing. You wont be able to walk very well for a while, and you might need to have a lesson again in how to walk. But other than that, you should be fine." Dr. Murray said. "I am going to go and when I get back I would like to know if you can out wait on your leg." The doctor said as he left.

"Bradin?' Cat said

"Yeah, it's me." Bradin said, "I can go it you would like." Bradin said

"No, stay, I think we should talk." Cat said

"Okay, what about?" Bradin asked

"Us." Cat said.

They talked for the next hour.


	23. Awakening

I do not own Summerland.

Arriving home

It's been a month since the accident. Cat came now walk, with difficulty, her right leg is still in a cast, but she kept telling the doctors to let her walk. (She is very stubborn) Bradin told her what happened on the beach with Sarah and Cat forgave him for the kiss since it wasn't his fault, he was just giving her a lesson.

It's now the day that Cat is being released from the hospital. (almost a month in the hospital, fun. She had to learn to walk again that is why it took so long.) She was asleep on the bed when Bradin came into her room. They had packed up her stuff the night before she that, this morning they could leave quickly, since she was getting sick of the room. Cat was going to be released when Jay got there, with Canan.

Bradin sat in his chair next to the bed and watched Cat sleep, waiting for her to wake up. When he finally saw her Blue eyes he smiled.

"Morning." Bradin said as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Morning." Cat said with a smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Bradin asked as he looked at her face lovingly.

"I remember who I saw before I blacked out in the water." Cat said as she sat up

"Oh, really, who?" Bradin asked

"You." Cat said. "You saved me didn't you?" Cat said

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" Bradin asked

"No, I'm glad it was you." Cat said as she kissed Bradin quickly.

"I'm glad your glad." Bradin said as he kissed her back.

"Ewwww...Mommy, and Daddy kissing." Came a small voice from the doorway.

Cat and Bradin laughed slightly as the looked at the doorway and saw Canan in the doorway with Jay coming up behind her.

"Sorry about that." Jay said, "She's a fast little monkey." 

"Tell me about it. She never wanted to sit still when she was little. Always moving and shaking." Cat said

"Yeah it's fun." Canan said

"Are we ready to get out of here?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, we are." Cat said as she stood up on her left foot, and grabbed on to Bradin for some support since her left ankle was still sore. She reached for the crotches and step herself up. Bradin and Jay grabbed her two bags and they left the hospital all together. The four climbed into Jay's car, and they drove to Ava's house.

"I hope you don't mind, but Canan and Ian have been living with us for the last month. I toke the liberty to bring them there since that is where you will be until your all better." Jay said

"As long as I don't have to make them breakfast for the first week, I'm good." Cat said as she leaned her head back into the headrest Cat and Jay where in the front, Bradin and Canan where in the back.

They arrived at the house and walked in the door to find...

End of chapter

I know this one was short, but i am planning to update again today, so expect another chapter later today if it isn't here today then it will be tomorrow. Now i am going to go write it now, so it will be really.

Thank you all of you who reviewed the story for me. Please review this chapter so I can become happy with the reviews. : )

Please forgive me if there are any spelling mistakes I looked for them but i couldn't find any more, but sometimes the writer cannot see them, because they know what it is supposed to saw, and so what they wrote makes sense to them, but not to other people. Please forgive me for grammer or speeling mistakes, since i cannot spell either.


	24. the party

I do not own Summerland

The Party

So Cat walks into the house only to see, banners, and tables everywhere, the banners say welcome home, while the tables have food, drinks, and packages.

"Welcome home." You hear Ava, Johnny, Susannah, Nikki, Derrick, Ian, Ally, and some of your other friends say really loud.

Once everyone had done there yelling and screaming Cat say thank you can sat down on the couch since she really weren't supposed to be on her ankles for a long period of time.

Cat watched as people came up and hugged her and gave her little things, like sketch pads, colored pencils, and regular pencils. She thanked very one, and about four hours later, her friends left, and Ava Nikki, Ally, Susannah (yes even Susannah can clean) started picking up the house, from the party.

Cat was them told that she, Bradin, and Canan were going to be staying in Jay's room so she wouldn't have to go up and down the stairs very much. Bradin helped her walk to the room. Canan had fallen asleep on the couch so she was still sleeping there, since about an hour into the party.

Cat walked into the room, and sat on the bed. Bradin sat next to her.

"So what did you think about the party?" Bradin asked

"Well, I have had better, since I could get up and walk with out any help but other than that it was great." Cat said as she snuggled up against Bradin.

"Well you still have one more present." Bradin said

"What?" Cat asked

"This." Bradin said as she pulled out a ring box.

Cat opened it and looked inside, and saw the same ring that Bradin had given her before, still with the chain attached.

"Now you don't have to keep it, I can wait for a different time, but this time I asked Ava and she said I could." Bradin said. "So this time it is a real proposal." He said as he got up from behind you and down on one knee. "So Cat, will you marry me?" Bradin asked

"What do you think you?" Cat said as she got down on the floor and hugged him. She looked out the door, and saw everybody there, smiling. She shook her head at them but smiled. They all left and went back into the kitchen.

"So I can take this as a yes?" Bradin asked

"Of course you can." Cat said as she backed away from Bradin and them kissed him. Bradin backed away from her and picked up the ring, undid the necklace and put the ring on her finger, and the necklace on her neck. Then kissed her again.

"I love you Cat, and I always will." Bradin said just before he kissed her again.

"I love you too Bradin." Cat said as she too kissed him.

They both smiled as they kissed and then they decided to go to bed. (Since by now it is late)

End of Chapter

Osay so I can end it there or i can make there be a wedding chapter, it is all up to you guys. Umm...it doesn't matter to me, so if you guys want the wedding i can make it, if you don't than i wont. It all depends on how many votes for each i get. Again sorry for the grammer, and the spelling mistakes. I looked up i cannot always find them. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my stories, i love you all for that. If there are any you or your or anything like that in this chapter or the last, i an sorry, they aren't supposed to be there, but i noticed i did that when i was writing this chapter, i blame it on the quizzes that i took, since that was what i was reading before i wrote this. Again thank you for the reviews, and let me know if you want the wedding scene, also sorry for the grammer and spelling mistakes. Now i have to go and save my Crazy cat from knocking the chair she is sitting in over. My cat is so cute, it is a really cat, not a person named cat. Just so you guys don't think i am to wierd, though i am. Well i am leaving now.


	25. The wedding

I do not own the summerland characters

The wedding

It's been almost a year, Cat's leg has healed completely though it hurts in cold weather, and she found that out when she went to Kansas for a week to help out her family in the winter.  
  
Bradin is now officially legal to get married.

The wedding is to be a small one. Cat doesn't want her blood related family to come, and Bradin the same. They invited Ava, Johnny, Susannah, Jay, Nikki, Ian, Ally, Erika, Derrick, and some more people. (Canan was to be the flower girl.)

Cat sat in the back room, in her ice blue wedding dress waiting for the time she has to leave the room. She is nervous and scared, but she knows that she wants to be with Bradin for the rest of her life.

Canan and Ally are in the room too; Ally is doing Cat's hair nicely and putting finishing touches on everything that needs it. Canan sits next to her mother with her flower basket in hand. She sat swinging her legs as she looks at her mother.

"Mommy." Canan says

"Yeah babe." Cat says

"You look very nice." Canan says

"Why thank you." Cat said to her now four year old daughter.

"No she looks Hott." Ally says in a laugh.

Cat looked back at her friend and sighed.

"What do you want from me, I am about six years older than you, and I thought I would be getting married long before you." Ally said with a laugh

"Well you are so busy with all of the surgical training you have to do." Cat said

"Yeah, I do. Now come on. Smile, would it kill you?" Ally asked. "This is supposed to be the best day of your life. Just so you know Canan is coming with me while you are 'away.'" Ally said

"Ally." Cat said in shock at what she said. I hope you guys know what Ally meantby away. (if you don't than on the honeymoon, while impling that things were going to happrn ; ) )

A knock came at the door and now it was time for the walk. Cat stood up, her grown of a icy blue hit the floor just enough to cover her shoes. Ally put the veil over her face and sighed.

"You do look beautiful." Ally says.

"Can we go now?" Cat asked as she walked to the door. She opened it and let Canan walk out followed by Ally. She walked out of the room and shut the door. She turned around and saw Jay there waiting for her. She smiled behind the veil.

"You look breath taking." Jay said

"Shut up already." Cat said with a laugh behind it.

Jay took her arm in his and started walking toward the arch leading to Bradin and everyone else. The sun was just setting over the ocean.

Cat looked at Canan who was walking with Sam (a kid they met and Canan picked to be the ring barer. Then she looked as Ally walked out with her boyfriend Dave, also a close friend of Bradin's.

Now it was Cat and Jay's turn. She got in front of the archway and saw the couple of people that they had invited. There where about 20 people, but Cat and Bradin didn't mind, they wanted it to be small. Cat started to walk toward her soon to be husband.

**Bradin**

Bradin looked out into the ocean underneath the cliff that he was now standing on. He loved it here, so did Cat. That is why they both picked this spot. The ocean was visible as far as the eye could see, and the cliff just added to the beauty.

He watched as Canan walked out of the archway, soon followed by Ally. About a minute later, the music started and everybody stood up and looked at the arch way. Bradin watched as Jay came into view followed by Cat. She walked out next to Jay and Bradin could tell she was looking at him.

He looked at her dress, it was the first time he had seen it, and he loved the way it fell on her body. She looked so nice. Jay came towards you and then stopped. He kissed Cat on the cheek through the veil and stood there as the man doing the ceremony talked. Bradin didn't hear him, he was busy looked at his soon to be wife.

Cat slowly walked up to Bradin and he could just see her eyes through the ice blue veil, He could see her smile which caused him to smiled too.

The guy doing the ceremony told Cat and Bradin to hold hand (this isn't a real Priest, or Minister, it is a friend, I haven't names yet don't know why. But he is licensed to perform weddings.) Bradin and Cat hold hands and say there vows.

"You may now kiss the Bride." Thom says (Friend doing the ceremony. I decided to name him now. I names him after my brother, the first name that came to mind, and yes i meant to spell it like that.)

Bradin lifted Cat's veil and looked into her eyes for the first time that day. He leaned in and kissed her and she kissed him back. When they pulled apart they both were smiling. Cat and Bradin than walked down the aisle and walked towards the archway, smiling.

**Reception**

Cat and Bradin sat at the table they just finished eating.

Jay stood up, and hit his glass with a knife. "I know that they is the best mans job, but I think I should give one too, since I am the 'father.'" Jay said as he did air quotes on the father part. "Well anyways. I want to congratulate the newly married couple." Jay said. Everybody clapped. "Now I know I am not very good at this, but I think I have to. Okay, here goes. I've known Cat for about four years now a little longer, and she always seemed like she was happy, though there were things she didn't tell me about, but I am over that now. I helped raise Canan and I love her to death. But I know that Bradin will be a better father than i am for Canan. Now on the other hand, I have know Bradin for about a year. We defiantly didn't start out on the right foot. Hell he punched me a couple of days after we met. But I knew what he was going through, and I didn't blame him intirely. Now I wasn't there when I Cat and Bradin got reunited, but since that day I have noticed that Cat was always happier, except for the one time they ran into trouble, but we all know that story. Anyways, these two are perfect for each other in more ways than one. They like the same things, they have a wonderful daughter that everybody fights over, and yes Ally I get her tonight." Jay said with a laugh "Anyways, if this marriage doesn't last for the rest of their lives than I think that there is no love in this world, because Bradin and Cat have known each other their whole lives, and they know everything about each other. They know what they are getting into, even though they are just legal. Anyways, lets wrap this up. I wish you guys the best of luck in this new life you two are embarking on." He said as he raised his glass. "To Cat and Bradin."

"To Cat and Bradin." Everybody said at once.

Now it is time to cut the cake. Cat and Bradin go over to it and cut it and feed each other the pieces, both being careful not to smash it onto the others face. The reception goes on and now it is time for the dance, Jay went up to the DJ and told him what song to play. On comes...."A moment like this" by Kelly Clarkson. It was the first song Cat dance to with Bradin since he moved here.

A couple hours go by and now it is time to leave. Everybody eventually leaves and Ava, Ally, and Nikki are the last besides Cat and Bradin.

"You guys go we got this." Ava said

"Are you sure?" Cat asked

"Yes." Ava said as she ushered Bradin and Cat out.

Ava, Nikki, and Ally, cleaned the place the reception was in. (Ally is only there because Jay has Canan and wouldn't give her over.)

Cat and Bradin walked on the beach and sat down in the sand, side by side.

"So did you enjoy yourself?" Bradin asked

"What do you think?" Cat asked

"I think you did." Bradin said

"Well, it's a good thing I married you, I don't think anyone else would think that." Cat said with a laugh.

"Don't get smart with me." Bradin said with a slight laugh.

Cat looked into Bradin's eyes and just smiled. "You know I love you." She said

"And you know I love you." Bradin said as they kissed again. 

They broke apart and Cat put her head on Bradin's shoulder.

"You know I could stay here all night." Cat said

"Why don't we?" Bradin said.

"How about we go get changed than come back that way I wont have to worry about this dress." Cat said

"Sounds like a plan." Bradin said as he stood up and helped Cat up.

Ten minutes later they were back and sat in the same spot, the same way. Cat put her head on Bradin's shoulder, and Bradin put his head on Cat's.

They stayed that way until they started to fall asleep, then they lay down and snuggled together, they fell asleep to the water slowly rising to met their feet (they were just above the water, when it becomes high tide. It would only touch their feet when the water has risen as high as it goes.

End of Story

Well I hope you liked it. This is the last chapter of the story. I might make a short one about their lives together, but I don't know. If I do it wont be for awhile since i start school tomorrow, grrrrrrrrr. I don't want to go. Oh well, i am going to now run away and play in the rain, and try to get my stupid cat in the house. How i hate when he tries to let the other two out. grrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Well thanks to everybody to read, and everybody who reviewed. I loved getting the reviews.


End file.
